Mágicos Momentos
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Todo comenzó en un andén de Londres, a punto de partir hacia el lugar que cambiaría sus vidas. Sus miradas se encontraron, su encuentro no fue agradable pero aunque no lo sabían, la pequeña bruja y el mago pelirrojo estaban destinados a amarse de por vida. E iban a descubrirlo a través de mágicos momentos. / Serie de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots Helsa, ambientados en Hogwarts.
1. Y así comenzó todo

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, más que mis alocadas fantasías Helsa. D:**

* * *

_1er año._

* * *

**Y así comenzó todo...**

* * *

—… y luego, te sientan enfrente de todo el colegio para decirte a cual casa vas a ir. Para eso te someten a un encantamiento muy peligroso, con el que exponen frente a todos tus más oscuros secretos.

—Pero eso no es lo peor, ¡hay una vieja bruja que dicta la clase de Pociones! La profesora Gothel, tiene como cien años pero lo disimula con pócimas de antienvejecimiento. Y odia a los chicos de cabello pelirrojo.

—Oh sí, seguramente va a detestarte, Hans. Y tendrás que ser su cobaya en clases.

—Hagas lo que hagas, cuídate las espaldas, los mayores embrujan los pasillos para hacer bromas a los de primer año.

—Y también de los prefectos. Nuestro prefecto en Slytherin es muy estricto, no querrás meterte con él, hermanito. Podría darte una paliza o transformarte en un sapo.

—¿En serio?

El niño miró preocupado a sus hermanos gemelos y estos se sonrieron con malevolencia. Rudi y Runo eran solo dos de los doce abusones con los que vivía en casa, ambos iban en cuarto año de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, y a diferencia de él, que estaba a punto de cursar su primer año, sabían bien de lo que hablaban.

¿O no?

—¿Crees que mentiríamos con algo tan serio? Es por tu bien, Hans.

—Yo no me preocuparía, seguro no quedará en Slytherin.

—Es cierto.

—¡¿Y por qué no?! —el chiquillo los miró enojado.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Porque en nuestra casa no aceptan niñitos llorones y patéticos como tú!

—Papá sí que se va a llevar una decepción.

Los mellizos rieron a carcajadas y abordaron el tren que los llevaría hasta Hogwarts, tras empujarlo al suelo.

Furioso y humillado, Hans se limpió las lágrimas y tomó sus cosas para apresurarse a subir. No debía ser débil, ya les enseñaría a todos de lo que era capaz. Algún día, sus hermanos se arrepentirían de subestimarlo.

Chocó con alguien en medio del pasillo y volvió a caer al suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

Hans levantó la vista, molesto, pero su enfado se desvaneció momentáneamente al ver frente a él a una niña de su misma edad, alta, rubia y de piel muy pálida. Sus ojos azules lo observaban con curiosidad y apremio. Era muy bonita. Mucho.

—¿Estás bien? —la pequeña le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Consternado, él la rechazó y se incorporó por sí mismo. Se sintió patético al comprobar que era un par de centímetros más bajo que ella.

—Disculpa, yo…

—Estoy bien —le espetó, pasando de largo y empujándola con el hombro—, fíjate por donde vas, ¿quieres?

—¡Oye!

La niña lo miró molesta y él le dirigió una última mirada amenazante, antes de entrar en un compartimento.

—¡Qué grosero!

—Estúpida.

Hans cerró la puerta tras de sí, malhumorado. Se prometió a sí mismo que sería el mejor mago de su generación en Slytherin, no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

Y a esa niñita, más le valía no meterse con él.

"_¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?"_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Apuesto a que no se esperaban esto. 7u7

Pues, básicamente, esta será una nueva sección con pequeñas historias Helsa ambientadas en Hogwarts. Awww, nuestros pajaritos en la escuela de hechicería, ¿no son bellos? :3

No van a estar en orden cronológico, las iré añadiendo conforme se me ocurran. Antes de cada una, podrán ver el grado escolar en el que están ambientadas, para que se hagan una idea de la edad de los personajes. En esta ocasión arrancamos con un bello momento de primer año, cuando la parejita se conoce. No han empezado con el pie derecho, ¿se imaginan cuántas aventuras les esperan en el futuro?

Ya ven que Hansito es un niño muy inseguro y maltratado por sus hermanos, ¿podrá nuestro pequeño copo de nieve reparar su corazón? u.u

¡Acompáñenme a descubrirlo! :D

Así mismo y como ya es costumbre en mí, esperen la participación de otros personajes del universo Disney. Para mayores referencias en el futuro, nos apegaremos al universo de Harry Potter y ubicaremos esto en Reino Unido; ya que es como los Estados Unidos de Europa, hay mucha diversidad cultural por allá y creo que sí podrían coincidir estudiantes de varias razas y nacionalidades.

¿Qué más? Mmm... nada, disfruten el Helsa y tomen agua, tomar agua es muy importante. ¡Ah sí! La imagen de la portada es una ilustración de ysue-chan, tiene un par de dibujos Helsa más al estilo HP y son hermosos, han sido una gran fuente de inspiración. *w*

Nos leemos pronto.

PD. No se ilusionen, no voy a poder actualizar a diario, pero sí trataré de hacerlo sin grandes hiatus de por medio.


	2. El Castigo

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, más que mis alocadas fantasías Helsa. D:**

* * *

_5to año._

* * *

**El castigo**

* * *

"_No puedo creer que haya terminado haciendo esto"_, Elsa frotó con fuerza el interior del caldero, frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojo a su indeseable compañero de castigo, quien la contemplaba desde el otro extremo del salón de Pociones con profundo odio.

La muchacha se volvió hacia él con la misma expresión. Hans limpiaba otro caldero con movimientos rítmicos y sosegados, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Ese tipo estaba enfermo.

Primero los insultos en clase y ahora esto. No tenía porque soportar dicha situación.

Hans Westergaard no era más que un mago egocéntrico, malcriado y obsesionado con su persona de un modo muy, pero muy perturbador. Había sido así desde aquel fatídico día en el que sin querer, se había topado con él en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Lo maldijo en silencio, recordando el bochornoso incidente que los había llevado hasta ese instante.

Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana, la profesora Gothel había puesto a toda la clase —conformada por alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin—, a preparar una nueva pócima…

—_Bueno queridos, el día de hoy prepararemos una sencilla Solución Reductora —la presuntuosa mujer los miró con una ceja en alto—, veamos si sus pequeñas cabezas lograron retener aunque sea algo de la clase anterior… ¡cierra la boca, Fitzherbert!_

—_Pero si yo no he dicho nad…_

—_¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por responderme! ¡A trabajar, zánganos!_

_Elsa se levantó para reunir los ingredientes necesarios al igual que los demás. Estiró la mano para alcanzar un frasco con escamas de dragón en una de las estanterías superiores y entonces, alguien la empujó._

—_¡Oye! _

—_Muévete sangre sucia, estás estorbándome —Hans se interpuso en su camino y tomó con facilidad las escamas._

_Como extrañaba esos días de infancia en los que podía jactarse de ser más alta que él. No sabía en que momento, los escasos centímetros que los diferenciaban se habían esfumado para convertir al pelirrojo en un gigante. Como si no fuese suficiente el que la intimidara por ser hija de muggles._

—_¡Yo vi eso primero!_

—_Ahora son mías, sangre sucia. ¿Qué harás al respecto?_

_Elsa no era una chica que cayera fácilmente en provocaciones. Pero Hans era un maldito estúpido que necesitaba educación y estaba harta de que se metiera con ella. Terminaron peleando infantilmente por las escamas de dragón, tirando los ingredientes de la estantería y provocando un aluvión de ingredientes mágicos, que sumergió al salón entero en una nube de polvo y vapores brillantes._

_Lo siguiente que vieron, fue el rostro furibundo de la profesora Gothel._

—_¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw y Slytherin! ¡Y se quedan a limpiar los dos después de clase!_

Elsa suspiró y volvió a tallar el caldero, tenían prohibido usar magia, tardarían una eternidad. Sentir la mirada del bermejo taladrándole la nuca, no era de gran ayuda.

—¿Qué? —le espetó, volviendo a encararlo.

Hans esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y murmuró algo por lo bajo, probablemente algún insulto.

—¿Sabes qué, Hans? No lo entiendo.

—¿El que? —habló él finalmente, tras un largo rato en silencio.

—El porque te metes conmigo, no recuerdo haberte hecho nada, imbécil.

—Tú sabes bien porque.

—¡No, no lo sé! —Elsa se puso de pie y fue hacia él, mirándole incorporarse para hacer lo mismo— ¡Lo único que sé es que me odias solo por tener padres muggles! ¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?! ¡No entiendo cual es tu maldito problema!

—¡Mi problema son las personas como tú! ¡Personas de sangre inmunda que vienen a contaminar nuestro mundo!

—No, no se trata solo de eso —murmuró la rubia, intentando no dejar que le afectaran sus palabras—, sabes que no soy la única. Y sin embargo, te ensañas conmigo.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Admítelo, Hans. Tú tienes algo personal contra mí. Y quiero saber que es.

—¿Estás segura?

—Dímelo.

Sus cuerpos estaban a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Sus miradas eran desafiantes, sus alientos se entremezclaban. Un aroma a perfume caro inundó las fosas nasales de la chica, haciéndola olvidar momentáneamente su enfado. Era agradable. El bermejo se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo amago de rozar sus labios con los suyos, pero Elsa no lo detuvo. Por alguna razón, no quería detenerlo…

Gothel entró en ese momento y los miró.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Agh! ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? Los puse a limpiar, no a actuar como dos patéticos enamorados.

Los jóvenes magos se apartaron de inmediato, sumamente avergonzados.

—¡Salgan de aquí! No los quiero ver en lo que resta del día —ordenó y ellos no esperaron a que lo repitiera dos veces—. Estúpidos chicos, por eso odio a los adolescentes —escucharon mascullar a la mujer, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Con las mejillas todavía encendidas, Elsa apuró el paso para ir a su casa correspondiente, cuando escuchó la odiosa voz de su compañero.

—Sorensen.

La chica se dio la vuelta. Hans estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, amenazante como de costumbre.

—Si le cuentas a alguien lo que sucedió…

—¿Qué? —inquirió con la barbilla en alto, atreviéndose a responderle con el mismo tono intimidante— ¿Qué estuviste a punto de besarme? ¿Temes que todos se enteren de qué querías besar a una inmunda sangre sucia? Sí, seguramente eso sería terrible para tu reputación, ¡no quiero saber lo que harían tus hermanos si llegaran a enterarse!

—No iba a besarte —le espetó el pelirrojo—, después de todo, tú misma lo has dicho. Eres una inmunda sangre sucia. Y yo no me rebajaría a tocar a alguien como tú.

—¡Pues yo tampoco me rebajaría a besar a un tipo tan prepotente y repugnante como tú! ¡Me das asco, Westergaard! ¡Y si te me vuelves a acercar, juro que te congelaré de los pies a la cabeza de una vez por todas!

Los dos se miraron con odio y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. Elsa estaba que echaba humo. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? Por supuesto que ella no se rebajaría a anhelar el simple roce de alguien como él.

Nunca.

Jamás en la vida.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola nenas, ¿ya prepararon todo para Halloween? ¿Ya empezaron a poner sus ofrendas de Día de Muertos? Que bonita época, ¿no? :3

Pues ya que estamos en temporada de brujas, les traje esta viñetita tan especial. Ay estos niños, nunca aprenden, siempre peleando el uno con el otro, no tienen remedio. Pero síganle, nos encanta que se den lo suyo, ¿verdad?

_Guest_: ¡Más Helsa y lo que falta! ;D

_Guest 2_: Hahaha, yeah, Helsa in Hogwarts was so necessary to raise the fandom. And of course, our favorite couple had an interesting beginning. xD The poor redhead, he got such a bad day in last drabble; it's so adorable when he's a little and spoiled kid, and shorter than Elsa but not for much longer, as we can see in this new adventure. God bless hormonal changes, hahahaha.

_Guest 3_: Gracias bebé, sabes que mi pasión por esta pareja es arrolladora, me encantan sus personalidades. Ay calabacita, ¿qué puedo decirte? Yo tengo el mismo presentimiento, capaz que Hans solo sale en una escena quejándose o trabajando, así estilo Frozen Fever. No se vale, es mucho mejor personaje que Anna, o Kristoff, incluso Olaf. Es el único que puede robarle escenas a Elsa, no como los demás, jajajaja. Por cierto, busqué la canción, muchas gracias, me cagué de la risa. xD Santino es único, su voz es tan bella, solo él podría interpretar a alguien tan egocéntrico y sensual y maravilloso y malvado como Hans, jajajajajajaja.

_Xeria_: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this new vignette. :)

Nos leemos pronto, galletitas bebés del Helsa. Este 31 hay sorpresa en Iceburns Lemmons, no se la vayan a perder. Bye.

PD: La lectura Helsa del mes es "Bruja", de Ydna. Westergard. Vayan a leerla y déjenle review, para que nos siga concediendo el milagrito de actualizar seguido. xD


	3. Fuego

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, más que mis alocadas fantasías Helsa. D:**

* * *

_3er año._

* * *

**Fuego**

* * *

—¿Pero qué mierda?

Hans frunció el ceño y le devolvió la mirada al pequeño reptil azul que lo observaba desde el alféizar de la ventana. El diminuto animal ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad; el muchacho lo reconoció de inmediato.

Era la salamandra de esa sangre sucia de Elsa, ¿qué estaría haciendo tan lejos de la torre de Gryffindor? Levantó una ceja, mirándole condescendiente.

—Estás bastante lejos de tu dueña, ¿no?

El chiquitín parpadeó como si lo entendiera. Era un animalito simpático, tenía que admitir. ¿Sabría Elsa dónde se encontraba? Posiblemente estuviera buscándolo…y sería una pena que no lo encontrara.

Esbozando una sonrisa malévola, Hans extendió una mano y el pequeño retrocedió con desconfianza.

—Ven aquí, sanguijuela. No te haré daño, solo vamos a darle un susto a esa sangre sucia…

La salamandra se envaró y lo miró de manera amenazante al verse acorralada contra la pared. Cerró la mano alrededor de su cuerpecito cerúleo y emitió una risa maligna y triunfal.

—¡Ya te tengo!

Un fuego púrpura brotó de la espalda del animal, quemándole la palma y haciéndole soltar un alarido.

—¡Maldito…!

—¡Bruni! ¡Bruni!

Elsa apareció buscando a su mascota y el reptil corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

—¡Oh, Bruni! ¡Estás bien! —la rubia se inclinó y alargó la mano para que Bruni subiera. El animalito gimoteó asustado y ella le hizo mimos cuando lo acercó a su rostro.

—¡Deberías vigilar mejor a ese maldito bicho!

—Es una salamandra —Elsa lo corrigió con frialdad y ambos se miraron con odio.

—Lo que sea, el idiota me ha quemado, ¡enciérralo en una jaula si no quieres que le dé una lección!

—¡Él solo se estaba defendiendo! ¡¿Cómo puedes amenazar a un animalito?! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—Ya verás cuando mi padre se enteré de esto.

Elsa rodó los ojos y tras colocar a Bruni en su hombro, se acercó a Hans, que analizaba su mano con una mueca de incomodidad. Bufó y la tomó entre las suyas.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Quédate quieto! —la chica lo miró con fastidio— No es muy grave, un poco de hielo bastará.

El mago se quedó lívido. Sintió como una corriente fría brotaba de las pequeñas manos de su némesis, refrescando la quemadura y eliminando el ardor en su piel. Estaban tan cerca, que podía percibir el agradable aroma del perfume de la blonda, una combinación de flores y vainilla que le encantaba y lo atormentaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Mejor?

Hans se obligó a apartar la mirada de la pequeña nariz de la blonda, donde un conjunto de pequitas adorables formaban un puente sobre la pálida piel, como pequeñas estrellas. Carraspeó.

—Siempre encuentras la manera de presumir lo especial que eres, ¿no?

—Un gracias es suficiente.

—Que sea la última vez que vuelves a tocarme, sangre sucia —retiró la mano.

—Imbécil.

Elsa le dio una última mirada de hastío y se marchó con su mascota. El bermejo miró su mano, la quemadura se había desvanecido casi por completo. En su lugar, solo había un diminuto copo de nieve.

Suspiró.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **

Nuevo momento mágico presentando a Bruni la salamandra, que mejor mascotita para Elsa en este sorprendente universo. :3

En mi historia de Hogwarts, hay personas que además de magia convencional tienen dones especiales, (como los animagos de Harry Potter pues), un aspecto que pienso aplicar con ciertos personajes y que iremos viendo más adelante. Elsa obviamente tiene sus poderes de hielo, creo que si lo piensan un poco pueden adivinar que otras personitas de Disney tendrán magia extra a lo largo de esta colección. ¿Qué les parece? :)

_Guest: _Thank you, I adore Gothel, she is a bitch with a great personality, hahaha. Both Hans's excuses and Elsa's denial are pathetic, both are too proud to accept that they want each other madly. And I love that. n.n

Por cierto bebés, fui a ver el viernes Frozen II ¡y oh, por Dios! *w* ¡Qué historia tan sublime! La animación era exquisita, pero sin lugar a dudas, el argumento se lleva las palmas. No solo vemos a una Elsa más madura y empoderada, sino que disfrutamos con los personajes que ya conocemos y adoramos, y también con personas nuevas que tienen muchísimo que aportar a esta gran aventura. Las canciones inolvidables, un soundtrack que no tiene nada que pedirle al de la primera película y que encaja a la perfección en cada uno de los momentos de la historia. De verdad me encantó, chiquillas, súper recomendada y bien pensada, cumple con todas las expectativas. Esta es la mejor película de animación del año. :D

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¡Eso es lo que diría si me hubieran entregado una secuela digna y no el espantoso bodrio que presencié en mi cine de conveniencia! Maldito seas Mickey, ¡me engañaste, jugaste conmigo de nuevo! ¡Nunca te perdonaré por esto, nunca!

Iba a poner mi opinión aquí, pero hay tantas cosas de las cuales hablar mal, que mejor hice un artículo en la bio de mi perfil, (aviso, hay SPOILERS). Si les interesa y están tan decepcionados como yo, vayan a leerla y podemos hablar por MP o en los comentarios. xD ¡Vayan, vayan y compartan mi odio! ¡Díganme que no soy la única! ò.ó


	4. Resfriado Navideño

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, más que mis alocadas fantasías Helsa. D:**

* * *

_5to año._

* * *

**Resfriado Navideño**

* * *

—¡Atchsss! —Elsa dejo escapar otro estornudo que se dejó escuchar por el inmenso dormitorio de las chicas de Ravenclaw.

Dos pequeñas bolas de nieve se materializaron en el aire, convirtiéndose en diminutos y adorables muñequitos que echaron a correr por toda la estancia. A esas alturas, la casa completa debía estar llena de _snowgies_. Era una suerte que casi todo el mundo estuviera retirándose para ir a casa por Navidad; aunque eso no cambiara el hecho de que ella seguramente sería el nuevo tema de conversación en Hogwarts.

La rubia suspiró, envuelta en las brillantes hebras de cabello de su mejor amiga, hebras que se esparcían por arriba y por abajo de la habitación, alcanzando las paredes, el suelo y los doseles de las camas de las estudiantes. Un fulgor dorado inundó la mágica cabellera de Rapunzel, antes de desvanecerse alrededor de la albina.

—¿Nada?

—No —Elsa hizo un sonido nasal, decepcionada—, esto no está funcionando, ¿por qué no está funcionando?

—Es raro, normalmente mi cabello puede curar cualquier cosa, pero supongo que los resfriados mágicos son la excepción. Creo que eso confirma quien es la más poderosa de las dos.

—No me siento muy poderosa en este momento —en algún lugar del dormitorio, un _snowgie_ tiró algo y ella volvió a suspirar, cansada—. ¿Es que no se van a detener nunca?

—¡Son tan tiernos! Quiero llevarme uno a casa y cuidarlo y mimarlo y quererlo como a un pequeño bebé —Rapunzel atrapó a uno de los muñequitos y lo estrechó como si fuera un gatito—, ¿quién es un hombrecito de nieve malo y precioso? ¡Tú lo eres, tú lo eres…!

—Al menos tú podrás ir a casa, ¡esto es una mierda! —exclamó la joven, enfurruñada—, ya había empacado todas mis cosas, iba a ir a esquiar con mis padres y ahora debo quedarme aquí como una chica triste y patética. ¡Yo nunca me había quedado en el castillo!

—Elsa, no eres una chica triste y patética, solo eres una chica muy enferma que pasará unos días más en el colegio hasta curarse de su resfriado. Salir del mundo mágico en esas condiciones sería irresponsable —la atajó su amiga—, además, ¡tal vez estés mejor para la víspera de Navidad! Si te cuidas y sigues las instrucciones de la señora Potts, estoy segura de que podrás irte antes de lo que esperas.

—Sí, mientras tanto intentaré no llenar el castillo con pequeños gremlins de nieve y no encontrarme con Hans, ¿puedes creer que también se va a quedar aquí?

—Elsa, él se queda todos los años.

—¡Ya lo sé! Quiero decir, es un maldito idiota y ni siquiera su familia debe soportarlo, a lo que me refiero es a porque yo sí, ¿ah? ¡Apuesto a que no va a dejar de molestarme por esto!

—Si lo piensas bien es algo triste, los Westergaard son una de las familias más ricas e importantes en la sociedad mágica, pero ni siquiera pasan tiempo juntos o se preocupan los unos por los otros. Magnus Westergaard siempre invita a mis padres a su fiesta de Nochebuena y es solo para aparentar, el tipo ni siquiera conoce los nombres de todos sus hijos —Rapunzel soltó al _snowgie_ y se volvió hacia su baúl para cerrarlo—. No me extraña que Hans decida quedarse aquí todos los años, debe sentirse muy solo y deprimido.

—Rapunzel, estás hablando del sociópata que siempre nos dice que somos unas zorras estúpidas y nos trata como si fuéramos basura —Elsa la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡A mí especialmente! ¡A mí más que a nadie! ¡Atchssss! —otros dos snowgies aparecieron en el aire— ¡Mierda!

—Bueno, tú también serías una sociópata que trata a todo el mundo como basura si tus hermanos lo hicieran contigo —la muchacha agitó su varita y de inmediato, su pelo se desenredó y abandonó a Elsa para compactarse en una elaborada trenza a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué de pronto eres tan comprensiva con él? Ayer por la tarde estábamos hablando sobre congelar sus bolas y colgarlas de la torre de Astronomía, ¿qué pasó?

—Es solo que estas fechas me hacen pensar, Els, después de todo, ¿no es esta una época para olvidar nuestros rencores y empezar de nuevo? De eso se trata la Navidad, de perdonar a quienes nos han hecho daño y ser mejores personas.

—¿Eso significa que vas a perdonar a la profesora Gothel por usarte como su cobaya en la clase de Pociones y avergonzarte frente a toda la clase?

—Tal vez. Y tal vez tú también deberías perdonar a Hans. De todos modos nunca íbamos a arrancarle las bolas, eso es súper ilegal, amiga.

—Ya lo sé, pero me reconforta pensarlo.

—Awww, mira quien es una pequeña sociópata ahora —Rapunzel cogió un cobertor y arropó a la chica cariñosamente—, relájate Elsie, el colegio es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y no son los únicos que van a quedarse. Creo que Kristoff y sus amigos también estarán por aquí, igual que el novio cleptómano de Jasmine y Adam, pero no te acerques mucho a él, Bella dice que estas fechas lo deprimen bastante y podría transformarse en una peligrosa bestia en cualquier momento.

—¡Ay, pero qué consuelo! Justo lo que necesito para mejorar mi Navidad.

—Solo trata de ser positiva, ¿quieres? ¡Vamos, Pascal! —el pequeño camaleón verde saltó de su rama colgante hasta el hombro de Rapunzel— ¡Adiós, Bruni! —la bruja se despidió alegremente de la salamandra que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche de Elsa— ¡Ah! Y por los pequeñitos no te preocupes, la profesora Yelena me dijo que los elfos se están encargando de ellos. Tú solo tienes que relajarte, beber muchos líquidos y descansar. Y no olvides ir a la enfermería por tu medicamento.

—Que bien.

—¡Feliz Navidad, amiga! —la joven la estrechó en un abrazo—, estarás bien, ¿verdad?

Elsa sonrió por lo bajo y le devolvió el gesto.

—Seguro que voy a estarlo. Feliz Navidad, Punzie.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? A mis padres no les importará, de hecho creo que estarían encantados de verte —Hans negó con la cabeza, observando como los carruajes iban y venían de la entrada del castillo.

Sus amigos estaban listos para partir del colegio, ambos estaban colocando sus baúles en el carruaje que los trasladaría hasta la estación de trenes.

—Piénsalo viejo, nadie quiere estar solo en Navidad en este aburrido castillo —Eugene se estiró con pereza y luego le sonrió a un grupo de chicas de tercer año, que rieron nerviosas al pasar a su lado—. Naveen tiene razón, deberías venir, las fiestas en casa de sus padres son increíbles.

—No soy del tipo que disfruta las fiestas navideñas.

—Tú mismo, hermano. La verdad es que no sé que tienes en contra de estas fechas —el moreno abrió la puerta del carruaje y se detuvo al vislumbrar a un par de jovencitas que salían en ese momento del colegio, provenientes de la casa de Hufflepuff y listas para subir a otro vehículo cercano—, pero allá tú. ¡Feliz Navidad, señoritas! Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan en estas mágicas fechas.

—¡Felices fiestas, chicos! —una risueña Charlotte Labouff agitó la mano en su dirección— ¡Espero que tengan unas vacaciones geniales con sus familias! ¡Y un próspero año nuevo!

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, ¿qué tenían todos con las malditas festividades? ¿Por qué tenían que estar tan felices? Era algo tan estúpido.

Los gritos de sorpresa de varios estudiantes les provocaron un sobresalto. Por la escalinata de ingreso a Hogwarts, un montón de pequeños hombrecitos de nieve salieron, desparramados en una avalancha en miniatura. Las adorables criaturas pasaron entre ellos y corrieron a perderse por los alrededores, riendo sin parar.

—¡Diablos! Elsa sí que está enferma —Tiana observó a los _snowgies_ con perplejidad—, supongo que ser la bruja más poderosa del colegio tiene sus desventajas.

—No es la más poderosa —espetó Hans, hastiado.

¿Por qué todo tenía que tratarse siempre de esa sangre sucia?

—¡Claro que lo es, hermano! Esa chica podría congelar el castillo entero si lo intentara, moriríamos de frío como ratas en menos de un segundo.

—¡La pobrecita! Quedarse sola y enferma en Navidad —dijo Charlotte con lástima—, ¡eso es algo tan triste! Ella que es tan dulce y amable con todos, ¡no puedo soportarlo!

El bermejo levantó una ceja.

—Yo no me preocuparía por la princesita de hielo, tampoco es tan terrible estar aquí —dijo Eugene restándole importancia—, hay villancicos, nieve, banquetes; seguramente la señora Potts va a tratarla como una reina para evitar que termine destruyendo el colegio. Además, ni siquiera es la única.

—Así es, nuestro querido Hans puede hacerle compañía. ¡Oigan, eso sí promete ser interesante! ¿Se imaginan a los dos? ¿Juntos en Nochebuena? ¡Carajo!, casi estoy tentado a quedarme para ver como resulta eso —Naveen rodeó los hombros de Tiana de manera casual, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Ya saben lo que dicen de esta época amigos, a veces los milagros ocurren. Y cuando dos personas se atraen de manera irresistible, la pasión está destinada a surgir.

—O uno de ellos puede terminar matando al otro de la manera más dolorosa posible.

—O la pasión puede surgir.

—No me toques, Naveen.

El muchacho se apartó de ella al instante.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? No hay ninguna atracción entre esa… chica y yo —masculló el colorado—, y si piensas que me rebajaría a malgastar algo de mi tiempo libre con esa chiquilla odiosa y presumida, es porque no me conoces bien.

—En eso te equivocas Hansy, te conozco demasiado bien y lo sabes.

—Bueno, pues nosotras nos vamos, adiosito a todos —Charlotte se apresuró a subir al carruaje con su amiga—, ¡y feliz Navidad!

—Oye, Tiana, que tengas una grandiosa Navidad.

—Sí, eh… gracias. Espero que tú también, Naveen. Feliz Navidad, Eugene.

—Feliz Navidad, chicas. Nos vemos pronto.

Hans contempló como sus amigos también subían al carruaje; la sonrisa en la cara de Naveen era gigantesca y probablemente no desaparecería durante el resto de las vacaciones, considerando el hecho de que Tiana no se había dirigido a él de manera cortante como de costumbre, e incluso le había sonreído un poco, —ese sí que era un jodido milagro navideño—. Miró los últimos carromatos desaparecer en la distancia y entró en el castillo, listo para sentarse frente a la chimenea y jugar un partido de ajedrez mágico.

Lo único que esperaba, era que ninguno de esos estúpidos muñequitos de nieve hubiera infestado también las mazmorras de Slytherin, lo menos que quería era lidiar con la magia de esa insoportable rubiecita.

La muy tonta se creía tan especial. Él también era un mago poderoso, no necesitaba inventarse enfermedades de mierda para llamar la atención.

Bufó, ya estaba pensando otra vez en ella. Mejor sería mantenerse ocupado.

Al fin y al cabo, Hogwarts era lo bastante grande como para evitar que dos enemigos coincidieran en las vísperas navideñas… ¿verdad?

* * *

—¡Atchsss! ¡Atchsss! ¡Atchsss!

Elsa bufó al sentir como un montón de muñequitos se enredaban en sus pies. Ese resfriado estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Estaba mareada, tenía escalofríos y se sentía muy, muy cansada, y la enfermería aún se encontraba demasiado lejos.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que lidiar con esa enfermedad? No era normal en el mundo muggle y ahora, ni siquiera lo era en el mágico. No era justo.

Los _snowgies_ rieron y corretearon a su alrededor, como si todo aquello les hiciera gracia.

—Ríanse, ríanse pequeños tontos, ya verán cuando nos expulsen a todos de aquí… ¡ATCHSSS!

La chica chocó contra un cuerpo alto y fornido, y tuvo que sujetarse de una columna para no caer.

—¡Lo lamento! Yo… oh —Elsa miró a la persona frente a ella y su semblante se ensombreció—, genial.

—¿Cómo es que siempre te las arreglas para joderme el día, Sorensen? ¿Es que no puedo disfrutar de mis vacaciones sin que estés rondando por aquí como una anomalía de la naturaleza?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que mi vida gira en torno a ti, Westergaard? ¡Para empezar ni siquiera quería quedarme aquí! —dijo ella, mirándolo con enfado— ¡Yo debería estar en casa tomando chocolate caliente con mis padres! Y no aquí, discutiendo con el tipo más insufrible y prepotente en todo Hogwarts, pero no puedo, ¡por culpa de este maldito resfriado mágico!

—Resfriado mágico, cada vez encuentras maneras más absurdas de llamar la atención, ¿no?

—¿Eres imbécil? ¿En serio insinúas que estoy inventando esto? ¡Atchsss! —más _snowgies_—, oye, si crees que me tomaría tantas molestias para fingir esto, de verdad eres más retrasado de lo que pensaba, Hans.

—Como sea, fuera de mi camino, sangre sucia. Estas cosas me están sacando de quicio —los muñequitos no paraban de reír—, son ruidosas, estúpidas, inservibles y vulgares. Solo podrían provenir de alguien como tú. Ahora muévete, zorra.

—¡Muévete tú! ¡Atchsss! ¡Atchsss!

—Que desagradable —el pelirrojo apartó la mirada con desprecio, fingiendo asco.

En realidad Elsa estaba lejos de ser desagradable aunque estuviese enferma, sus frecuentes estornudos se asemejaban a los de un gatito. Era adorable. La chica estaba pálida, —mucho más que de costumbre—, mostraba unas ojeras violáceas debajo de sus ojos de cielo y tenía la respingona nariz enrojecida, al igual que sus mejillas. Llevaba un suéter de punto enorme y el cabello suelto, un poco alborotado. Lucía tan frágil e indefensa. Como la detestaba.

—¿Sabes, Elsa? Desde el primer momento estuve convencido de que ibas a traer más problemas de los que necesitaba este colegio. Todos te creen tan especial y única con tus trucos de invierno, cuando no eres más que un fenómeno. Mírate, eres un peligro para la sociedad. No puedo permitir que andes a tus anchas por ahí, mientras los demás padecemos las consecuencias.

—¿Ah sí? —la chica hizo un sonido nasal y levantó la cabeza con arrogancia— ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Hans miró a un pequeño _snowgie_ que se encontraba a sus pies y lo pateó con fuerza hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

—¡Oye, idiota!

—¿Te molesto, sangre sucia?

—¡Déjalos en paz!

—¿Por qué? Son una plaga, ni siquiera tienen cerebro. Ese de allá se sigue riendo como tonto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Hans? ¡No puedes tratar a ninguna criatura así! ¡Eres un psicópata!

—Cariño, apenas estoy empezando.

—¡Ya basta, imbécil! —Elsa lo empujó, él la sujetó por las muñecas y ambos forcejearon, hasta que otro mareo la sacudió, haciéndola perder el balance.

—¿Qué demonios?

La blonda se quedó sin aliento, todo le daba vueltas. Sentía su sangre hervir, la cabeza pesada y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La vista se le nubló. Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer del techo.

—¿Elsa? ¡Elsa! ¿Te sientes bien?

—No…

Estupefacto, el joven mago contempló como la muchacha perdía el conocimiento y se desplomaba contra su pecho. La recibió en sus brazos, perplejo. Su menudo cuerpo era tan ligero como una pluma pero ella no se veía nada bien. La rodeó con un brazo y tocó su frente con el dorso de una mano. Estaba ardiendo.

_"__¡Mierda!"_

De inmediato, la alzó en volandas y se dirigió a la enfermería.

* * *

Elsa esperó pacientemente a que la señora Potts terminara de tomarle la temperatura. Estaba recostada en una de las camas de la enfermería. La regordeta enfermera contempló su varita y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que un montón de _snowgies_ comenzaban a hacer de las suyas por el lugar.

—Esto no se ve nada bien, tu fiebre está muy alta, niña. El castillo entero se va a convertir en un manicomio si estas cosas no dejan de aparecer.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo la chica, apenada.

—No es tu culpa, corazón, pero en serio debemos hacer algo con ese resfriado. Si el señor Westergaard no te hubiese traído a tiempo, probablemente te habríamos encontrado medio congelada en medio del pasillo —Elsa se ruborizó intensamente, en tanto la enfermera la arropaba con el cobertor; aún sentía escalofríos—. Es tan bueno ver como los estudiantes se cuidan entre ellos, debes agradecerle querida, fue muy responsable y atento al traerte en brazos hasta acá.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la chica observó al aludido, que la contemplaba a un lado de la cama, cruzado de brazos y con una adusta expresión.

—Ahora tu medicina —la mujer le extendió una poción—. Bébela toda y luego acuéstate, vas a tomar una larga siesta. Volveré en unos minutos.

La muchacha hizo lo que le decía y se arrebujó entre las sábanas, mientras la señora Potts se alejaba. Percibió la mirada de los ojos esmeraldas de Hans, pendientes de su persona en todo momento y bufó.

—Ya puedes irte, esta "anomalía de la naturaleza" tiene que descansar —comentó con sarcasmo.

El joven se cruzó de brazos y la observó con severidad.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por traerme hasta la enfermería, Hans, fuiste tan considerado al no dejarme tirada en medio del corredor como una vagabunda —Elsa lo fulminó con la vista—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta hacer un poco de caridad de vez en cuando. Es la temporada navideña, supongo. Así que, de nada, Sorensen.

—Si piensas que voy a darte las gracias después de lo que hiciste…

—¿Qué? ¿Traerte hasta aquí cuando no podías ni tenerte en pie tú sola? ¿O quizás evitar que siguieras inundando el castillo con esa molesta plaga de seres infernales? Me das tanta lástima, querida. No solo eres una sangre sucia inmunda, también eres una carga para este colegio. Eres un fenómeno.

El rostro de porcelana de la bruja enrojeció de furia y él se sonrió de manera malvada. Como le gustaba hacerla enojar.

Elsa inhaló de manera profunda y luego soltó el aire, tratando de relajarse.

—Bien, entiendo de que se trata esto —la rubia tomó un pañuelo de la mesita de al lado y se sonó la nariz con toda la elegancia que le fue posible, irguiendo la cabeza como una reina—, como de costumbre, estás molesto porque tengo estos poderes. Pero entérate de una cosa, Hans: yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido con estas habilidades que me hacen tan poderosa y especial, así como tampoco tengo la culpa de que tú seas un mago ordinario y mediocre, cuya única distinción es el apellido de su familia. Familia con la cual ni siquiera puedes pasar estas fechas.

La sonrisa del bermejo se desvaneció.

—¿Sabes, Hans? Eres tú quien me da lástima. Tienes tanta envidia de mí que no puedes disimularlo y encima de todo, ni siquiera puedes recurrir a tus hermanos porque te detestan. Crees que eres mejor que los demás por ser rico y tener sangre pura, pero la verdad es que nada de eso puede remediar el hecho de que tu vida da asco. Tal vez mis padres sean muggles y sí, no son tan ricos ni importantes como el tuyo, pero al menos me quieren y me estarán esperando con los brazos abiertos en cuanto salga de aquí. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú estuviste en casa por Navidad? Ah, cierto, no vas por allí desde primer año porque tu padre ni siquiera puede acordarse de tu nombre…

—Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi padre —masculló él con los dientes apretados, cerrando sus puños y acercándose a la cama amenazadoramente.

—Y no me interesa, pero tengo razón. Así que la próxima vez que quieras meterte conmigo, recuerda esto, Hans. Recuerda que no solo eres un mago más del montón, también eres una carga para tu padre. Eres un lastre y nadie te ama sinceramente. Nadie.

La albina dibujó en su bello rostro una diabólica sonrisa, regodeándose con la profunda mirada de odio que le dedicó su compañero. Disimuladamente aferró su varita dentro del bolsillo, en guardia. Por un instante creyó que él volvería a insultarla, que la empujaría de la cama o trataría de hacerle algo peor, tal vez atacarla por su insolencia.

Pero lo único que hizo el menor de los Westergaard, fue salir de la enfermería a grandes zancadas, lívido y lleno de impotencia, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

_"__¡Gané!"_, pensó Elsa, pletórica, _"¡por una vez en la vida, le gané a ese hijo de…!"_

—Eso fue muy cruel, señorita Sorensen —la rubia se volvió sobresaltada para descubrir a la señora Potts, que desde la puerta de su despacho la contemplaba con decepción—, jamás había visto a nadie tratar a otra persona con tanta maldad. Pensaba que era una buena chica.

—¿Disculpe? —Elsa abrió la boca, incrédula— ¿Escuchó acaso lo que él me dijo a mí? ¡¿Tiene idea de todo lo que esa serpiente me ha hecho desde que llegué a este colegio?!

—Ese pobre muchacho —la enfermera se acercó negando con la cabeza—, está muy solo y confundido. La de veces que habrá venido hasta aquí a causa de las bromas y maltratos de sus propios hermanos. He visto a cientos de estudiantes en todos los años que llevo trabajando en Hogwarts, pero Hans Westergaard es sin duda el más desesperado de todos. Su padre nunca ha hecho nada por hacerlo sentir aceptado, solo Dios sabe porque lo ignora de esa manera. Nadie merece ser tratado así.

—Entonces, soy la villana —la chica frunció el ceño consternada y se señaló a sí misma—, Hans no hace nada más que insultarme y meterse conmigo durante cinco largos años, pero yo decido defenderme y ahora soy la mala.

—Querida, no lo has entendido —la señora Potts recogió el frasquito vacío que le había dado antes y le acomodó la almohada—, las personas que sufren hacen daño a los demás. A veces hace falta ponerse en los zapatos de nuestros enemigos para comprender porque son como son, ¿no lo crees?

—Señora Potts, Hans Westergaard me odia desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me despreció siendo un niño y me desprecia ahora, ¿cómo espera que me ponga en los zapatos de alguien tan elitista y arrogante como él?

—Lo espero porque eres una chica noble, amable y generosa con todos, quizá era por eso que esperaba mucho más de ti.

Elsa frunció la boca.

—Ay cariño, eres tan orgullosa como él. Tú tienes la suerte de contar con padres que te aman, apuesto a que tuviste una infancia feliz y un montón de navidades alegres. No esta mal compadecerse de alguien que nunca ha podido disfrutar de las mismas bendiciones en esta época.

La joven hechicera vio como la enfermera volvía a alejarse y se recostó para intentar dormir. Solo que ahora sentía un peso en el estómago, que no la dejaba descansar en paz. La amarga sensación de la culpa se había apoderado de su conciencia.

* * *

—¿Quieres venir a casa unos días? Papá me dijo que si querías, podías acompañarme. Supongo que a mis hermanas les dará gusto verte.

—No.

El aludido gruñó, ¿por qué nadie podía dejarlo en paz y terminar de marcharse? Tomo su varita y le apuntó a un _snowgie_ que pasaba por ahí, lanzándolo por los aires con un _Expelliarmus_.

—Tu primo tiene serios problemas, ¿no, Ariel? —Eric contempló con lástima al pobre muñequito, que se cayó rodando por la escalera.

—Ya Hans, deja de comportarte como un malcriado y vámonos. No te lo voy a ofrecer dos veces, perra.

—¿Qué parte de quiero pasar las navidades solo no entendiste?

—Nadie quiere pasar Navidad solo.

—Yo sí.

—Mira Hans, eres mi familia, para bien o para mal; yo diría que más para mal que para bien, pero da lo mismo. Estoy preocupada por ti —dijo la pelirroja—, siempre que llegan estas fechas te pones amargado y taciturno. Y en mi interior, no puedo evitar imaginar que estás planeando una forma de matarnos a todos o hacer estallar el colegio. Así que, ¿por qué no vienes y tenemos una bonita cena familiar? Hasta podríamos fingir que nos caemos bien, solo por Navidad. Quien sabe, podrías divertirte. Y yo podría terminar salvando a todos de un potencial y peligroso atentado.

—El único atentado del que deberían salvarnos, es esa zorrita congelada que va por allí estornudando y fastidiando a todo el mundo. A estas alturas tendremos una plaga de estas cosas infernales. Maldito fenómeno.

—Ah, ya decía yo que esto tenía que ver con Elsa. Debes dejar de obsesionarte con esa chica, Hans. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser especial. Además, estas cositas son geniales, ¡quisiera conservar una para siempre y cuidarla como a un pequeño bebé!

—Me voy a llevar tres a casa —dijo Eric.

—En primera, esa tonta no es especial, no entiendo porque todo el mundo se empeña en tratarla como una celebridad, cuando no es más que una sangre sucia con un poder que no sirve de nada. En segunda, no soy un enfermo mental Ariel, no tienes que invitarme a tu patética cena por lástima. Y en tercera, solo ustedes idiotas querrían conservar a una de estas mierdas. Pero eso no me sorprende viniendo de dos tarados de Gryffindor. _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Expelliarmus!_ —el bermejo movió su varita con furia y más muñequitos salieron volando.

—¡Dios! Discutiste con ella, ¿verdad, Hans? Ahora entiendo porque estás de tan mal humor —la colorada le sonrió socarronamente—, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Volvió a insultarte? ¿Congeló el piso y te caíste otra vez? Ya sé, de nuevo te lanzó el hechizo de permafrost en tus patillas. ¿Por qué te dejas esas cosas?

—Ariel —el Slytherin le dirigió una dura mirada de advertencia.

—Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, estoy segura de que tú la provocaste. No puedes quejarte tanto de sus faltas de respeto, cuando siempre vas detrás de ella como un masoquista. ¡Solo déjala en paz! A menos que…

—¿A menos que qué? —Hans la miró de modo amenazante.

—Mejor no digo lo que estoy pensando, no me siento muy segura cuando pones esa mirada de loco.

—Sí, lo que sea que estés pensando, mejor guárdatelo. Ya tuve suficiente con esa estúpida.

—Bueno, ¿vas a venir o no, perra?

—¡No!

—Bien, tú te lo pierdes. Lo intenté. ¿Sabes, Hans? Si sigues siendo tan orgulloso, vas a alejar a todas las personas a las que les importas aunque sea un poco. Y cuando te des cuenta, será demasiado tarde. No quieres convertirte en un hombre solo y amargado como tu padre.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Mi padre nunca está solo ni amargado. Tiene a los imbéciles de mis hermanos para complacerlo.

—Vaya compañía, tú sabes tan bien como yo que ninguno de ellos es sincero. Por lo menos papá nos quiere a mis hermanas y a mí por igual. Y a ti también, idiota, aunque no lo quieras ver.

—Bueno, pues ese es mi problema, ¿no?

—Supongo. Vámonos, amor —Ariel tomó de la mano a su novio y se marcharon como los demás.

Hans soltó una maldición e hizo explotar una de las decoraciones navideñas de la ventana. Como detestaba las malditas navidades.

* * *

—… ¡y entonces va y me dice: "eres un fenómeno, Elsa. Eres una sangre sucia y una carga para este colegio"! ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que responder ante algo así? ¡Obvio me iba a defender! Sí, tal vez fui muy cruel y tal vez lo hice sentir mal, ¡pero él empezó primero y además todo lo que dije no es más que la verdad! Estamos de acuerdo en esto, ¿no? ¡Porque no pienso retractarme! Y lo cierto es que, lo mío no es nada en comparación a todo lo que él me ha hecho y si espera que vaya y me sienta mal por lo que dije, puede irse a la mierda, ¡por qué no lo voy a hacer!

La albina miró con vehemencia al rubio muchacho que, a su vez, la contemplaba con perplejidad. Había tenido que permanecer un par de días en la enfermería, bajo los minuciosos cuidados de la señora Potts.

Afortunadamente el resfriado estaba amainando, los estornudos se habían vuelto ocasionales y los _snowgies_, por lo que sabía, habían sido contenidos y reubicados en algún sitio seguro. Las cosas que provocaba por ser una bruja demasiado especial.

Kristoff abrió ligeramente la boca, confundido y luego carraspeó.

—Bueno… ah… no voy a negar que tienes razón. En todo, digo, Hans es una mierda.

—¡Sí!

—Pero al mismo tiempo, no creo que decirle esas cosas haya sido lo correcto. Quiero decir, tal vez no debiste rebajarte a su nivel.

—No me rebajé a su nivel, solo… solo quise que sintiera por un instante lo mismo que siento yo cada vez que se refiera a mí como un fenómeno. Ya es bastante difícil lidiar con estos poderes, como para que personas como Hans vengan a arruinarlo —Elsa suspiró, abrazando sus rodillas.

—¿Y qué más da? No es como si ahora te sintieras mejor, ¿no?

La chica frunció los labios.

—Escucha, ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que discutí con Anna Solberg porque interrumpió nuestro entrenamiento de quidditch? Quería que el capitán de Gryffindor le hiciera una prueba a toda costa, para postularse como buscadora de su equipo. Nos amenazó a todos con reportarnos ante su abuelo, si no deteníamos el entrenamiento para acceder a sus demandas.

—Como olvidarlo —Elsa puso los ojos en blanco.

—El caso es que, perdí los estribos y terminé diciéndole que era tan torpe y estúpida, que no lograría dar ni una vuelta alrededor del campo sin caerse de la escoba.

—¿Y? Tenías razón. Se cayó incluso antes de elevarse del suelo. Anna es sumamente estúpida.

—Lo es, pero no debí decírselo, por más que se lo mereciera. La hice sentir mal y eso no estuvo bien —admitió el mago de Hufflepuff—, cuando todos se echaron a reír y ella se fue llorando de la cancha, me sentí como un auténtico imbécil.

—Pues ojalá ella sintiera lo mismo cada vez que menciona las influencias de su abuelo, ser la nieta del Ministro de Magia no le da derecho a exigir lo que quiera. No creo que hayas hecho nada mal —afirmó la blonda con terquedad.

—No estás entendiendo, el hecho de tener la razón tampoco me daba derecho a atacarla. Mis padres me enseñaron que una buena persona no le paga a sus enemigos con la misma moneda. Y yo intento ser una mejor persona que Anna.

—Así que…

—Así que fui y me disculpé con ella, a pesar de que me insultó de vuelta y trató de romperme la nariz. Pero al menos mi conciencia estaba tranquila. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Elsa?

—¿Yo? ¿Disculparme con Hans? Eso no va a pasar, ni en este universo ni en ningún otro. Personas como él y como Anna no deberían existir.

—Tal vez, pero nunca está de más tenerles algo de compasión de vez en cuando, ¿no te parece?

Elsa suspiró, contrariada.

—No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti, tú no eres una chica cruel ni vengativa, Els. Eres una mejor persona que Hans. Piénsalo.

—Lo pensaré. Gracias por los chocolates, Kristoff —la rubia le sonrió y señaló la caja medio vacía de confites que habían estado comiendo, y que muy amablemente, él le había llevado como regalo a la enfermería.

—No es nada. Espero de verdad que te recuperes para ir a casa, pero si no es así, sabes donde encontrarme. En cualquier caso algo me dice que no te voy a ver mucho por aquí, así que, feliz Navidad, Elsa.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también —ambos se sonrieron como buenos amigos.

* * *

Hans refunfuñó al escuchar una risita interrumpiendo su lectura y miró hacia abajo. Un tierno y redondo _snowgie_ le sonreía, sentado sobre su zapato. Creía que los elfos domésticos se habían deshecho de todos.

—¡Fuera! —movió el pie y la criaturita salió corriendo.

El chico bufó y cerró su libro. Era la víspera de Navidad y había escapado de las mazmorras de Slytherin porque estaba harto de escuchar las estupideces de Gastón, —¿a quién mierda le importaba lo que ese animal subdesarrollado tuviese que decir? Solo le era útil cuando tenía que golpear a alguien—, pero estaba visto que ni siquiera en la solitaria aula de Pociones podría tener un poco de paz.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se levantó; seguramente esa vieja bruja de Gothel había vuelto antes de lo esperado.

—¿Hola?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver a Elsa. La muchacha se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que había discutido, ya no estornudaba y el color había regresado a sus adorables mejillas. La vio colocarse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, tímidamente y suspiró, hastiado.

—Gastón me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —espetó. No estaba de humor para discutir con esa presumida de nuevo.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sus palabras habían dado justo en el blanco. Hans todavía estaba dolido y furioso.

—Yo… eh… voy a volver a mi casa para pasar Nochebuena.

—¿Y eso a mí qué?

—Bueno, es que quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

—¿Sí? No me interesa, hazte a un lado —Hans la empujó con el hombro y salió de la habitación como un príncipe.

La escuchó suspirar e ir tras él, pero en ningún momento se dio la vuelta.

—¡Hans, espera! ¿Quieres parar un minuto?

La chica corrió y se puso delante de él con el ceño y la boquita fruncidos. Definitivamente se había recuperado.

—¡Mira, no tengo tiempo! El carruaje me espera —dijo ella—, ¡he estado buscándote por todas partes! Solo quería… yo… quería…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

—¡Decirte que lo siento, estúpido! —Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada— ¡Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas crueles que te hicieron sentir mal! ¡Fui egoísta, malvada, arrogante y una perra! ¡Pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder! ¿De acuerdo?

El bermejo se quedo estático. Sus ojos de jade la contemplaban con una extraña expresión, oscilante entre la incredulidad y la desconfianza.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bueno, ¡di algo, Hans! No te quedes ahí como una estatua. Si vas a insultarme, ¡hazlo ya para irme!

—¿Estás ebria de nuevo?

—¡¿Disculpa?!

—No hay manera en la que vengas a decirme estas cosas estando en tus cinco sentidos, así que debes estarlo. ¡Cómo esa ocasión del incidente de Hogsmeade!

—¡Eso solo pasó una vez! —chilló Elsa, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

—Sí, claro.

—¡No estoy ebria, Hans! Y si vine a disculparme contigo fue tan solo porque…

—¿Qué?

—¡Por qué sé que hice mal al tratarte de esa manera! Pero no espero que tú lo comprendas, ya que me tratas como basura todo el tiempo —la bruja cruzó los brazos—, en fin, eso era todo, creo.

—Tienes una curiosa y contradictoria manera de disculparte, Sorensen.

—Al menos yo lo hago. Tú podrías ser más humilde de vez en cuando y admitir que te equivocaste al menos una de las muchas veces en las que me te has metido conmigo. ¡Porque vaya que si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas aquí, eres tú!

—¿Yo? ¿Disculparme contigo? Sueña, sangre sucia.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué me molesto. Adiós, idiota, que la pases bien aquí —la bruja se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, cuando la voz del Slytherin la detuvo.

—¡Elsa!

Extrañada, la rubia se volvió hacia él y se quedó de piedra al sentir como sus manos la tomaban de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento. En un segundo, los labios del muchacho tocaban los suyos y al siguiente estaba libre.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba con violencia, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa prepotente.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Elsa le vio apuntar hacia arriba y se encontró, estupefacta, con una infame rama de muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Ahí tienes, zorrita. Un regalo de mi parte para que pases las navidades. De nada, cariño.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Hans?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan enfermo?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?! ¡Ughhhhhh! —el mago rió con malevolencia al contemplar la ira que consumía a su némesis.

No había una mejor venganza.

—Tradiciones son tradiciones, sangre sucia. Sé que lo disfrutaste.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te odio, Hans! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! —la jovencita se limpió la boca con la manga del suéter, indignada— ¡Y no lo disfruté!

—Que extraño, imaginé que reaccionarías de manera muy distinta desde lo de Hogsmeade.

—¡Ya te dije que te olvidaras de eso!

—Jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás.

—Estás enfermo, Hans. No debí disculparme contigo, no puedo creer que por un momento sentí que tú… ¡agh! Eso me pasa por tratar de ser buena persona.

—Sí, claro, porque tú eres tan buena y generosa y noble y amable con los demás, ¡Santa Elsa, la reina de las buenas acciones! —el joven abrió los brazos de manera teatral y sarcástica— ¡Todos adoren a Su Majestad, la Reina de las Nieves!

—Estúpido.

—Ya lárgate, me aburres.

—¡Si vuelves a besarme o a tocarme de cualquier manera, voy a congelarte las bolas y a dejarlas caer desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts, hasta que se hagan polvo! ¡¿Entendiste, pedazo de mierda?!

Molesta, volvió a dar media vuelta con la respingona naricita en alto y se alejó dando zancadas por el pasillo, con la malévola risa de su enemigo haciendo eco a sus espaldas.

—¡Oye, sangre sucia!

Elsa se dio la vuelta, enfadada. Lo miró sonreír de lado, con esa mueca sarcástica y torcida que lo caracterizaba, y rodó los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad.

Muy a su pesar, la blonda se encontró sonriendo de la misma manera.

—Imbécil.

* * *

—Vayamos al lago a molestar a los quedados de primero, este lugar es deprimente —Gastón arrojó a un lado el horrendo suéter navideño que su madre le había enviado, aburrido—, estoy harto de los abetos y los villancicos y toda esa mierda de Navidad.

Hans se estiró perezosamente. Era la mañana de Navidad y la fecha nunca le había parecido más gris. No era tan malo estar en el colegio, aunque la perspectiva de pasar todo el día junto a ese inepto costal de músculos que era su compañero, no era una idea que le encantase. Normalmente prefería estar solo.

Pensó en Elsa y se preguntó que estaría haciendo. Seguramente ya estaba en casa con sus padres, bebiendo chocolate caliente y abriendo regalos debajo de un adornado abeto, como la sangre sucia cursi que era.

Sonrió de lado.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Por qué no? —musitó, hastiado—. Te alcanzo en la Sala Común.

Gastón se marchó y él salió de la cama, ignorando los regalos. Ninguno era de su padre. Su tío y sus primas siempre se acordaban de enviarle unos cuantos obsequios por lástima. Un destello llamó su atención y le hizo volverse hacia el montoncito de presentes, intrigado.

Encima de los regalos, alguien había colocado una caja rectangular y forrada con un papel brillante en verde y dorado. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo saltar su corazón, sino el sólido y resplandeciente copo de nieve que se encontraba sobre el paquete, tan fino como un fragmento de cristal.

Hans cogió ambas cosas y desenvolvió la caja, proveniente de aquella querida confitería de Hogsmeade, en la que el alumnado de Hogwarts solía comprar sus golosinas. Estaba llena de galletas con glaseado de limón, sus favoritas. Había una nota debajo del papel.

_"__Feliz Navidad, estúpido, ojalá te de una indigestión. E. S."_

El pelirrojo sonrió de manera involuntaria y tomó el copo de nieve en su mano, admirándolo de cerca. La figura emitió una serie de destellos tornasol al recibir la luz de sol a través de un ventanal. Entonces emitió una risa sarcástica, que resonó por el dormitorio entero.

Quizá las navidades no fueran tan malas después de todo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

-Oye tía Frozen, ¿y cómo le hizo Elsa para dejarle ese regalo a Hans, si ella no es de Slytherin?

-Es que le pidió un favor a un elfo doméstico, bebé.

-Ahhhhh.

¿Cómo que ya iba haciendo falta una buena dosis de Helsa por aquí, no? Entre tanto Elsanna, Kristanna y demás, yo sentía como que me asfixiaba, panecillas. Así que les traje su primera dosis de Helsa navideño. Si crees que esa basura de secuela que está al servicio de tu agenda política me va a detener Mickey, estás muy equivocado, ratoncito de mierda. ¡Voy a shippear a Hans y a Elsa con más vehemencia que antes! Voy a ponerlos en tantas situaciones románticas, graciosas, tensas, dramáticas y llenas de sexo, que tu películita estúpida va a palidecer al lado de todo el Multiverso Helsa que estoy creando, perra. òwó

Así es chiquillas, el UCTF (Universo Cinematográfico de la Tía Frozen) está empezando ¡y llegó para quedarse!

HEIL HELSA! HEIL HELSA! HEIL HELSA!

_VoodooHappy_: ¡Hola! Espero que la peli se estrene pronto en tu país para que puedas quejarte con todas nosotras, jajaja. xD Lo cierto es que sí pequeña, en sí la historia es un comercial de hora y media sobre Barbies, ya que Elsa estrena un montón de vestidos nuevos y hasta cuenta con nuevos superpoderes, sin duda Mickey se va a embolsar unos cuantos millones vendiendo toda clase de muñecas de nuestro copo de nieve favorito. ;D Y sí, aun así, eso es lo mejor de la historia, ya que el único personaje que vale la pena es el de ella. De hecho ya rompió récord en taquilla, lo cual era de esperarse, pero no es la primera vez que una cinta popular está sobrevalorada, ¿no crees?

_Guest_: Bruni is so adorable, it's one of the very few things that I loved from Frozen II. It's not you dear, there are too many songs, (12, in fact, 12 damn songs! o_o) and yes, the plot was poor. This story should have been a series, not a sequel.

_Lady Snowflake_: Holi, ¿qué tal? Estamos de acuerdo en casi todo, jajaja, a mí las canciones no me gustaron mucho. Es que las canciones de la primera parte son inolvidables, salías cantando de la sala de cine y esta vez fue como que "meh". Admito que las que canta Elsa sí son buenas, aunque se note que se esforzaron demasiado en replicar "Let it go".

Mi problema con la canción de Kristoff, es que no sé si estoy viendo un musical de Disney o un vídeo de Luis Miguel. xD Creo que es una de esas cosas que de tan malas que son, terminan siendo buenas; es una canción ridícula, muy cagada y que seguramente le sacará risas a muchos, a mí solo me dio pena ajena, pero bueno, gustos son gustos. Efectivamente, Anna es odiosa y no hace más que estorbar. Esa idea de dejarla como la nueva reina, sí parece que se la sacaron de los huevos porque ya no sabían que hacer con ella. La concibieron como la protagonista de Frozen, pero no contaban con que Elsa la iba a opacar robándose ambas películas siendo bella y majestuosa, (¡mi copo de nieve precioso! *o*), y quisieron arreglarle dándole algo que hacer.

Lamentablemente lo de Hans se veía venir, un verdadero desperdicio, pues tiene más potencial que Anna, Kristoff y Olaf juntos; el mejor príncipe que han creado en años tirado a la basura. u.u (¡Ahora odio esa escena de Frozen Fever!), en fin, solo nos queda el fandom y aquí nos quedaremos, expandiendo este multiverso a pesar de lo que diga Mickey.

Ay chiquilla, muchas gracias por esos ánimos, ¡yo también te envío las mejores vibras para que sigamos aquí, leyendo y comentando! Y claro que me apunto tu idea, a ver de que manera la puedo usar en el futuro, tal vez para un smut aca todo fantasioso y sabrosón, jajaja. ;)

_genesis_: Gracias por comentar esta sección, me da gusto que te guste. :3

Nos leemos pronto, sabrosuras. Que disfruten este bello mes. n.n


	5. A bordo del Expreso

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, más que mis alocadas fantasías Helsa. D:**

* * *

_4to año._

* * *

**A bordo del Expreso**

* * *

Hans abrió la puerta del compartimento en el tren con fuerza. El asiento derecho se hallaba ocupado en su totalidad por la silueta inmóvil de una chica. Su rubio cabello se desparramaba sobre la capucha de su túnica, en la que alcanzó a distinguir el color distintivo de la casa de Hufflepuff.

Bufó y se sentó en el asiento opuesto, malhumorado. Tan solo esperaba que nadie más lo importunara durante lo que restaba de viaje.

Pero por supuesto, aquello era demasiado pedir. Casi al instante, una muchacha de melena platinada volvió a abrir la puerta, sosteniendo una rana de chocolate en las manos y mirándolo con sorpresa.

Aquel no era su día de suerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Westergaard?

—¿Qué te parece que hago? Voy al colegio, sangre sucia.

—Lárgate idiota, yo encontré este lugar primero.

—El tren no es de tu propiedad, Sorensen.

Elsa resopló disgustada y frunció los labios, fijándose con atención en el rostro de su compañero. Su uniforme lucía impecable como de costumbre, pero tenía el cabello algo desordenado y un cardenal en la mejilla que parecía reciente. Su semblante se suavizó.

Resignada, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó a su lado, suspirando. Desde su hombro, su salamandra le envío una mirada de antipatía a Hans. Elsa lo miraba de reojo.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Peleaste con alguien?

—Que te importa.

—Te ves de la mierda —la rubia abrió el empaque de la rana de chocolate y se llevó un pedacito a la boca—, quien sea que haya hecho eso, se merece mi reconocimiento.

—Entonces ve y felicita a mis hermanos gemelos.

La chica frunció el ceño, contrariada. A veces era fácil olvidar que el joven arrogante ante ella, también podía ser víctima de sus hermanos, que por lo que sabía eran unos psicópatas. No era de extrañar que fuese tan desagradable.

_"__Menuda familia"_.

Renuente, se inclinó sobre su baúl para buscar algo. Hans la observó con frialdad, viendo como sacaba un tubo de algún extraño menjurje. Rodó los ojos. Esa cretina y sus cosas de muggles.

—Ten —el colorado se sorprendió al ver que se lo ofrecía—, esto te aliviará la inflamación.

—¿Qué carajo es esto?

—Crema antiinflamatoria, para golpes y contusiones. Es un remedio muggle.

Él la miró indignado.

—¡Si crees que yo voy a usar esa porquería…!

—Solo póntelo, Hans —la albina puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada—, o no lo hagas. Me da lo mismo.

Dejó el tubo entre ambos y el mago lo tomó con reticencia. Mientras ella comía su rana de chocolate, lo abrió y lo miró de cerca. La crema tenía un color verdoso. No olía mal. Cauteloso, se puso un poco en los dedos y luego lo esparció por su mejilla, sintiendo un agradable hormigueo que refrescaba el escozor en su piel.

Cerró el tubo y lo puso de nuevo sobre el asiento.

—Gracias.

Elsa asintió, al tiempo que le daba un trocito de chocolate a Bruni. El animalito se colocó en su regazo y se hizo un ovillo. Frente a ellos, la chica que dormía exhaló un ronquido y se removió, murmurando cosas.

—Dios —Hans se cruzó de brazos; ese iba a ser el viaje más incómodo de toda su vida—, ¿quién mierda duerme en este tren? Son las once de la mañana.

—Aurora tiene problemas de sueño, no es su culpa —dijo Elsa.

—Hablando de gente patética, es raro verte sin la tarada de Rapunzel Corona. Creí que los fenómenos viajaban juntos.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿dónde dejaste a Fitzherbert y al resto de tus víboras ponzoñosas?

—¿Y qué me vean así? Paso.

—Claro, Dios te libre de que te vean humillado, sería tan malo para tu imagen de rey serpiente.

—Al menos yo tengo una imagen que cuidar. Tú solo eres un fenómeno al que deben amaestrar para que no termine congelando la escuela.

—Repite eso —Elsa lo retó apretando los dientes.

—Fenómeno.

Una bola de nieve surgió de la nada, golpeando el rostro del muchacho.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—¡No soy un fenómeno, imbécil!

Odiaba perder el control. Pero ese maldito siempre parecía encontrar las palabras indicadas para hacerla estallar. Ya era malo lidiar con sus poderes en el mundo muggle, como para seguir siendo considerada un fenómeno en el mágico.

—¡Tú eres detestable, Hans! —la blonda se puso de pie con los puños apretados; Bruni se ocultó en su bolsillo— ¡No puedo creer que me hables así después de ayudarte! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

El aludido arrugó el ceño al notar como una fina capa de escarcha comenzaba a formarse en la ventana y las paredes.

—Elsa…

—¡Estoy harta de ti!

—Elsa…

—¡Es imposible sostener una conversación o estar en el mismo espacio que tú, sin que abras la boca para difamarme! ¡Te odio!

—¡Basta!

Hans se puso de pie y la aferró de las muñecas, el vagón se sacudió y ambos cayeron sobre el asiento, él encima de ella. Elsa enrojeció violentamente y el frío descendió de inmediato.

Sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca, podía sentir el cálido aliento de su némesis acariciándole los labios. Algo palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

¿Acaso se trataba del latido de su corazón?

—¿Qué demonios?

En el asiento de enfrente, Aurora los miraba, en shock. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de que despertaba.

—¿Ustedes estaban… estaban…? No puede ser.

La pareja de magos se tensó.

—Definitivamente este es el sueño más raro que he tenido.

Adormilada, la chica volvió a acomodarse para seguir con su siesta, emitiendo suaves ronquidos. La rubia y el pelirrojo se miraron incómodamente, antes de que ella lo empujara. Hans se quitó de encima suyo, como si su mero contacto le quemara. Ella se incorporó y ambos se miraron con resentimiento, alejándose lo más posible el uno del otro.

—Nunca vuelvas a tocarme.

—Solo trata de no perder el control, copito de nieve.

—Estúpido.

—Idiota.

Bruni gimió y se acurrucó en una de las manos de su dueña para darle calor, tranquilizándola. Los dos adolescentes suspiraron.

Iba a ser un largo viaje.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Ya llegó por quien lloraban. :v

Ay chiquillas, primera actualización del 2020 por fin. Ya sé que me tardé, ¿qué les puedo decir? La verdad es que no empecé el año con el pie derecho, andaba medio tristecita y encima en Enero me enfermé de gripe, no se vale. xD Espero que ustedes hayan recibido el 2020 de mucho mejor manera. Sí que ha sido un inicio de año muy interesante, tengo miedo del coronavirus y de las pelirrojas tóxicas que tocan a tu puerta en medio de la noche y te preguntan: ¿y si hicimis in miñiquiii? ¡ALV, eso es del diablo, criaturas! D:

Pasando a otras noticias, el Helsaverso sigue en expansión, quiero escribir un OS con motivo del 14 de febrero para Mágicos Momentos, pero no les prometo nada; no se extrañen si me retraso. Lo sé, soy una sinvergüenza.

Anonymous pancakes:

_Catty712_: Gracias a ti por comentar, bebé, saludos. :)

_genesis_: Es que estos dos son un amor cuando dejan sus diferencias de lado y se atreven a ser decentes el uno con el otro, todos tiernos. :3

_Guest_: Thank you very much for reading and sorry for the delay in returning. You're right, the previous story definitely let us see Elsa's evil side and Hans's most considerate, both are a sensual box of surprises. :3 I will not give up, my friend, I am sure that many of the authors who adore this couple, we will not let ourselves be overshadowed by that disgusting sequel. Feel the power of Helsa, bitches!

_Guest 2_: Muchas gracias por la recomendación. n.n

frozen2015: Te contesto por aquí porque no puedo enviarte MP. No tengo planeado hacer una continuación de ese Drabble, lo siento; es que el genderbend en sí no me atrae mucho y la verdad, tengo otras ideas en mente y poco tiempo disponible para darles vida. De todos modos, gracias por leer, saludos.

Bebés, las dejo, espero que nos podamos leer pronto. ¡Disfruten la semana!


	6. Pequeña Venganza

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, más que mis alocadas fantasías Helsa. D:**

* * *

_5to año._

* * *

**Pequeña Venganza**

* * *

El atronador sonido de las risas de los Slytherin inundaba las paredes de El Patito Modosito, popular taberna de Hogsmeade y punto de encuentro común para todos los jóvenes magos que bajaban al pueblo para distraerse.

Elsa bufó y le dio otro trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, enfurruñada.

—Woah Elsa, estás bebiendo bastante —Tadashi Hamada, su compañero de casa, la miró un poco consternado.

Tras el partido de quidditch de aquella tarde entre águilas y serpientes, todos habían decidido trasladarse a la cantina para olvidar las tensiones, en vano. Mientras que los estudiantes de la casa esmeralda celebraban la victoria obtenida en la cancha, el ánimo general de Ravenclaw estaba por los suelos. Especialmente el de la pálida buscadora del equipo.

Elsa no podía borrar de su cabeza el instante terrible en el que Hans Westergaard le había arrebatado la snitch, justo cuando sus delicados dedos ya rozaban las alas de la pelota escurridiza. La sonrisa petulante y el malicioso brillo de sus ojos de jade iban a atormentarla durante el resto del curso, a la par de sus inclementes burlas.

La chica bebió otro largo sorbo de su cerveza.

—Elsa, ese ya es tu tercer tarro —a su lado, Rapunzel la amonestó como si fuera su madre—. Si vuelves a embriagarte no voy a arrastrarte de vuelta al castillo.

—Claro que lo harás, no dejarías a una amiga sola y ebria en un lugar como este. Especialmente cuando es una perdedora.

—Elsa, no eres una perdedora —la muchacha suavizó su expresión y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo—, y no es tu culpa que hayamos perdido este partido. Ya habrá otros a lo largo del año.

—Sí, Elsa. Este fue tan solo el primero, aún podemos ganar la copa —Honey Lemon, la novia de Tadashi, la consoló también con simpatía.

—¡Es que no sé que me pasó! ¡Estaba tan cerca de coger la snitch! ¡Si no hubiese sido por ese estúpido mareo! —la albina vacío el contenido de su tarro de cerveza con furia.

—Alguien va a despertar con una fea resaca mañana —murmuró Kristoff.

Él y sus amigos de Hufflepuff se habían unido a lo que la blonda se refería como "una triste fiesta de consolación para perdonar su fracaso".

—Aún así es extraño, Elsa no ha estado enferma ni nada por el estilo desde que comenzamos con las clases —dijo Honeymaren con suspicacia—. Y dices que esta mañana desayunaste bien. Hay algo muy turbio en todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Ryder, su hermano.

—¿No está claro? Elsa fue encantada —afirmó la morena, arrancando miradas de sorpresa en todos los presentes—, alguien le lanzó un hechizo para aturdirla mientras estaba volando.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Honey. No puedes afirmar que hubo una trampa sin evidencias —le advirtió Kristoff.

—Oh, pero sí que la hubo —Elsa escuchó una vocecita a sus espaldas y miró por encima del hombro.

Ariel Østergaard, de la casa de Gryffindor, se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, acompañada por su novio y un par de sus compañeras. Todos lucían un semblante sombrío.

—¿Qué dices, Ariel? ¿Alguien hizo trampa? ¿Quién? —Rapunzel parpadeó confundida.

—¿Y tú quién crees? Solo hay una persona en nuestra casa que le haría un favor a esos tipos de mierda de Slytherin —dijo la pelirroja—. Anna.

—¡¿Qué?! —Elsa sintió que las entrañas se le contraían de indignación.

—Espera, ¿cómo saben que ella lo hizo? —intervino Kristoff.

—Ha estado alardeando de eso desde que terminó el partido frente a Hans y sus amigos —dijo Eric—. No es muy discreta.

—Al parecer aprovechó que nadie estaba mirando para sacar su varita y apuntarte con un pequeño encantamiento de confusión desde las gradas —habló Moana—. Lo siento mucho, Elsa.

—Ni siquiera sé porque esa estúpida está en Gryffindor con nosotros, no es más que una lamebotas —se quejó Mérida—. Debería estar en Slytherin con todas esas serpientes del mal, ahí es donde pertenece.

—Vamos, no pueden estereotipar a toda una casa por la reputación de algunos chicos, hay algunos Slytherin que son amables —dijo Honey Lemon—. Como Jasmine y el pobre Adam.

—¿Adam? ¿Estás bromeando, amor?

—Odio a ese hijo de puta —dijo Bella—. No sabe controlar su mal genio.

—Si pudiera nos mataría a todos, osea, no le dicen la Bestia por nada, ¿sabes? —añadió Ryder.

—Bueno, el punto es que no todos son tan malos.

—Pero la mayoría sí lo son —apuntó Honeymaren, imitando la mueca de desprecio de la escocesa.

—Por desgracia, Anna cada vez se parece más a ellos —se lamentó Ariel.

—Todos en nuestra casa están muy molestos —dijo Moana—. Si hay algo que odiamos más que a una serpiente de esa casa de imbéciles, es a una traidora.

—No puedo creerlo… —Elsa cerró los puños y miró hacia la mesa en donde toda la comitiva de Slytherin continuaba celebrando su fraudulenta victoria.

Dos cabelleras largas y rojizas sobresalían entre las cabezas de sus integrantes. La primera era la de Anna Solberg, sentada al lado de Hans con una estúpida sonrisa. La colorada lo miraba como si fuera un dios. La otra pertenecía a Giselle, una chica casi tan tonta como ella y la única que al parecer, estaba dispuesta a soportarla.

De pronto, la sangre de la joven Ravenclaw comenzó a hervir.

—No puedo creer que Anna hiciera algo así, parecía tan amable antes —dijo Tadashi.

—Nunca ha sido amable, lo único que hace es comportarse como una imbécil y alardear sobre las influencias de su abuelo. Y es peor desde que se obsesionó con Westergaard —refunfuñó Mérida, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lamento mucho todas las molestias que mi primo te ha ocasionado, Elsa. Estoy segura de que la idea fue de él —le dijo Ariel, apesadumbrada—. Hans odia ensuciarse las manos, siempre manipula a los demás para hacer que hagan lo que él quiera. A veces me da vergüenza admitir que somos familia.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, bebé —dijo Eric.

—No, la tienen sus hermanos. De no ser por ellos, tal vez Hans no habría crecido como un psicópata pero siempre ha sido malvado. Recuerdo como me atormentaba cuando éramos niños —Ariel palideció como si recordara un evento traumático—, una vez, tomó a mi pececito dorado Flounder y se lo dio de comer a su gato Sitron. Aún tengo pesadillas con ese momento.

—Diablos —Mérida la miró perpleja.

—Hans no tiene corazón, ni honor, ni decencia, ni valores. Y creo que tampoco tiene alma.

—¡Esto es todo! —Elsa fulminó con su mirada de hielo a la pareja de tramposos al tiempo que buscaba su varita.

—Alto ahí, Els —Rapunzel la detuvo justo cuando estaba por levantarse de la mesa—. Estás muy ebria para vengarte, señorita.

—No te apures, Elsa, de Anna nos encargamos nosotras. Mulán y yo le tenemos una sorpresita preparada para cuando vuelva esta noche al dormitorio —Mérida intercambió una mirada pícara con Moana y ambas esbozaron una malévola sonrisa—. Esa perra va a pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a aliarse con cualquier Slytherin.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —Elsa arrugó el entrecejo levemente.

—De eso no te preocupes, lo único que debe importarte es que vengaremos tu honor —respondió Moana—. La casa de Gryffindor no aceptará este tipo de conducta, tal vez seamos tan competitivos como esas víboras ponzoñosas pero no nos gusta jugar sucio. Nosotros tenemos principios.

Dicho esto, los leones se retiraron, dejando más confundidos que antes a sus compañeros de escuela.

—Bueno, supongo que al menos alguien aquí recibirá su merecido —dijo Bella.

—Pues yo no voy a esperar hasta esta noche —murmuró Elsa, abandonando la mesa con decisión.

—Elsa, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Descuida, Punz. Lo tengo bajo control.

Envalentonada por el efecto del alcohol, la rubia avanzó hacia el otro extremo de la taberna.

—¡Sí que le patearon el trasero a esos jodidos Ravenclaw! Desearía haber estado tan cerca de Elsa como tú solo para ver mejor el peso de la derrota en su cara paliducha —la estridente vocecita de Anna retumbó en los oídos de Hans sobre el barullo que provocaban sus compañeros—. Claro que sin mi ayuda, no habría nada que celebrar ahora, ¿no crees?

—Ajá.

—Osea, no es que haya sido gran cosa, haría lo que fuera por ayudarte. Después de todo es como dijiste la otra vez, tenemos un vínculo que es como una puerta abierta hacia algo muy especial. ¿Recuerdas lo de la puerta? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

—Seh.

—Así que es correcto suponer que ahora estamos saliendo, ¿no? —la pelirroja se colgó de su brazo y Hans la apartó de un empujón.

—¡No me atosigues, Anna! ¡Te he dicho que necesito mi espacio! —la chica lo miró con perplejidad— No puedes venir y asumir que estamos saliendo solo porque me hiciste un favor, esto no funciona así. Necesito pensar las cosas con calma.

—No, sí, yo-yo entiendo, es que…

—Ve y tráeme otra cerveza de mantequilla, ¿quieres? Mi tarro está vacío.

—¡Enseguida! —Anna se levantó a toda prisa y fue a buscar la mencionada bebida, seguida de Giselle.

—Amigo, tienes que aclarar las cosas con esa chica antes de que se lo tome demasiado en serio —frente a él, Eugene observó como Anna se alejaba con una ceja enarcada—. Está muy desubicada.

—No, todavía puedo sacarle algo de provecho. Creo que su abuelo puede conseguirme una pasantía importante en el Ministerio de Magia para séptimo año, así que la dejaré creer que tiene una oportunidad conmigo un poco más.

—Viejo, no había visto a una mujer tan obsesionada desde que esa vieja bruja de Gothel se quedó sin su pócima de rejuvenecimiento. Nunca notó que hurté el frasco. Te lo digo en serio colega, lo que siente esa pelirroja por ti no es normal.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Esta misma mañana me envió un vociferador cursi deseándome suerte en el partido. Y también me tejió esta bufanda de mierda —Hans señaló la espantosa prenda que colgaba de su cuello, una bufanda irregular de brillante color rojo que parecía tejida por un niño—, es horrible, vulgar y no calienta nada, pero en fin, a veces hay que darle un poco por su lado.

—Quisiera que Tiana me enviara vociferadores y tejiera una bufanda de mierda para mí —se lamentó Naveen a su izquierda.

—¿No te envío ese vociferador el año pasado? Ya sabes, ese en el que te decía que eras un niño malcriado, rico y mimado. Je, je, fue muy gracioso.

—Gracias por recordármelo, imbécil.

El bermejo puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

—Voy al servicio antes de que esa loca regrese.

Estaba a punto de entrar en los baños de la taberna, cuando una gélida voz lo detuvo.

—Westergaard.

Hans se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de Elsa. Su trenza, levemente deshecha y sus mejillas coloradas delataban su obvio estado de embriaguez.

—Sorensen, creí que aún estabas llorando en la cancha. Es duro asimilar la derrota, ¿no es así?

—Deja de hablar tanta mierda, idiota. Sabes que no fue un juego limpio —le rubia se aproximó hacia él y le habló apretando los dientes—, hiciste trampa.

—¿Yo? —el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién más sino tú? ¡Sé que te pusiste de acuerdo con esa arpía para confundirme antes de coger la snitch!

—¿De quién hablas?

—¿De quién va a ser? La única chica que está lo bastante loca en todo Hogwarts como para aliarse con un psicópata como tú. ¿Sabes? Tú y esa Anna Solberg son tal para cual, ambos son tan patéticos que harían lo que fuera solo por reclamar un poco de la atención que nunca recibieron en casa. No me extraña que hayas buscado la ayuda de alguien tan baja y estúpida como ella, ni siquiera eres lo bastante hombre para llevar a cabo tus propios planes. Una persona frívola y despreciable como ella es justo lo que te mereces…

Hans rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Esto te parece muy gracioso, imbécil? ¡Tramposo de porquería! ¿Qué crees que va a decir tu padre cuando se entere, ah? Apuesto a que no le sorprenderá en lo absoluto, es obvio que nunca serás tan bueno como el resto de tus hermanos…

La mano del bermejo fue a parar a su antebrazo, oprimiéndolo con fuerza. Elsa se tensó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a mis hermanos —la amenazó él por lo bajo—, tú no sabes nada. No es mi culpa que no sepas asumir una derrota, pequeña zorra insolente.

—¡No me toques! —Elsa dobló el brazo, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

—Si vas y le mencionas a alguien una palabra de esto, te arrepentirás.

—¿Ahora me amenazas? ¡No te tengo miedo, perra!

—Te lo advierto, Elsa…

Hans se había inclinado para intimidarla con el semblante, estaban tan próximos que sus narices casi se rozaban, ella podía apreciar lo espesas que eran sus pestañas y él, contar las diminutas pecas que poblaban el puente de su resignada nariz. La platinada notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y desvío la mirada.

Anna se encontraba a un par de metros, sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y observando la escena con consternación. Una idea perversa se abrió paso dentro de su nublada mente, encendiendo sus pálidas mejillas y enviando un cosquilleo por su estómago.

—¿Sabes, Hans? A veces no puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro. Yo sé porque haces todo esto.

—¿De qué hablas? —los ojos de Elsa eran mucho más intrigantes vistos de cerca. El gélido azul de sus irises estaba rodeado por un aro grisáceo que resaltaba aquella tonalidad de cielo.

—Deja de hacerte el imbécil, noté como me mirabas al salir de los vestidores.

El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo era consciente de lo rápido que latía su corazón. De pronto, la mano de la albina se había apoderado de su nuca, empujándolo hacia sí para tomar posesión de su boca con la suya. Hans respondió al beso por inercia, moviendo sus labios con la misma furia contenida que corría por las venas de la muchacha y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo al rodear su cintura con los brazos. Algo se rompió a sus espaldas, pero no prestó atención.

Anna había dejado caer la jarra de cerveza, contemplando dolida el espectáculo entre ambos magos. Su mirada aguamarina se llenó de lágrimas y lo siguiente que supo, es que se encontraba saliendo a toda prisa de la taberna, con Gisele pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué carajos? —al igual que otros estudiantes que volvían sus cabezas hacia la puerta, Eugene atestiguó con perplejidad como la pelirroja abandonaba corriendo el local, antes de intercambiar una mirada extrañada con Naveen.

Elsa no fue realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que un grito ahogado resonó a sus espaldas. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía estar en brazos de su némesis y que este no besaba nada mal para ser un Slytherin sin corazón.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Elsa! —Bella se mostró horrorizada al descubrirla en medio de semejante espectáculo.

A su lado, Rapunzel se llevaba una mano al rostro, apenada, y los amigos del pelirrojo parecían en shock.

—¡Diablos viejo, mira a Sorensen! No había visto a una chica blanca tan dispuesta a todo, desde que Charlotte Labouff se me confesó en tercer año.

—Wow, tu amiga está bastante ebria, Rapunzel.

—¿En serio? No me digas, Eugene, ¿también notaste que hoy es viernes? —la mencionada se volvió hacia Bella y le dio un codazo, ignorando el dedo medio que el castaño alzaba en su dirección.

Elsa se despegó lentamente de su rival. Sus ojos de zafiro vagaron brevemente por sus labios hinchados, antes de morder su belfo inferior y enviarle una mirada que lo encandiló.

—¿Sabes cuál es el mejor castigo para un tramposo, Hans? —inquirió, con una voz tan suave y tan cerca de su boca, que él apenas y logró recordar en donde estaban.

—¿Eh? —sin aliento y con la guardia baja, el brujo se sobresaltó al sentir como una corriente fría ascendía por sus pies, inmovilizándolo antes de que pudiera tomar su varita.

Una fina capa de hielo estaba envolviendo sus piernas, sus brazos y parte de su pecho. Segundos atrás, el suave perfume de la blonda había tenido el mismo efecto sobre él. El muchacho la miró horrorizado, tratando de liberarse.

—¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste?!

—Ya que te encanta hacer trampa, Westergaard, voy a darte algo de tiempo fuera. Te quedarás aquí hasta que me dé la gana —la platinada lo miró con altivez—, eso te dará tiempo suficiente para reflexionar en lo que hiciste.

—¡Estás loca! —una ráfaga helada le dio de lleno en el rostro, salpicando de blanco sus cabellos.

—¡Elsa, cuidado!

Eugene sacó su varita y pronunció un Expelliarmus, que fue a rebotar sobre el fractal de hielo que surgió ante el rostro de la joven Ravenclaw, apenas se dio la vuelta. El conjuro dio de lleno contra el pecho del muchacho, enviándolo al suelo.

—¡¿Quieres pelear o qué, Fitzherbert?!

—¡No, no! ¡No! ¡Tranquila!

—¡También hay suficiente para ti, estúpido!

—¡Cálmate, Elsa! ¡Tranquila!

—¡No eres más que la perra de Hans! ¡Tú y todos los Slytherin son una mierda!

Antes de que pudiera atacarlo, Rapunzel se interpuso entre ambos, alzando su propia varita y mirándolo con autoridad.

—¡Basta, Elsa! ¡Estás ebria! ¡Vámonos al colegio!

—¡Escucha a tu amiga! ¡Escúchala!

—¡No!

Bella se unió a Rapunzel y entre las dos intentaron tranquilizarla, mientras la joven bruja levantaba la voz y hacía aspavientos. A sus espaldas, Hans no dejaba de insultarla en tanto Naveen trataba de revertir el congelamiento, en vano. Eugene seguía gimoteando en el suelo.

—Bueno, ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?! —Mano de Garfio, el rubicundo hombre que estaba a cargo de la taberna, irrumpió en la parte trasera del establecimiento, alertado por el alboroto— ¿otra vez has estado bebiendo, Elsa? ¡Le dije a ese idiota de Atila que no se sobrepasara con la cerveza! No sé que tienen ustedes los chicos en la cabeza hoy en día, pero si esto sigue así, voy a negarle la entrada a los estudiantes.

—¡No estoy ebria! —chilló la albina, haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña y agudizando la voz, a la vez que agitaba su varita— ¡Yo solo quería jugar en paz mi partido de quidditch! ¡No es justo, no es justo!

—Retírate, Elsa.

—Ya nos íbamos, señor —dijo Bella, apenada—. Vamos, Els.

—Oye, busca ayuda, cariño. Eres muy joven para beber.

—¡No! ¡Usted es muy viejo para comprenderme!

—Estás enferma —murmuró Eugene, temoroso.

Una nube grisácea se materializó encima de su cabeza, bañándolo con ligeros copos de nieve.

—¡Disfruta de tu nevada personal, imbécil!

—¡Ok, vámonos! —Bella y Rapunzel aferraron a su amiga de un brazo cada una y comenzaron a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, mientras ella se debatía con fuerza— Vamos al colegio, Elsie. Ahora mismo necesitas descansar.

—¡Tienes suerte de ser negro, Naveen, porque yo no hechizo a las minorías! —la albina fulminó al mencionado con la mirada, mientras tiraban de ella hacia la salida— ¡Si fueras caucásico ya estarías tan congelado como esos dos!

—Tranquila Elsa, tranquila.

—Vete al carajo, Elsa, ¡no eres más que basura blanca! —vociferó Naveen, señalándola desde el umbral de la puerta—, ¡lechosa de mierda!

Todos en la taberna dejaron escapar gritos ahogados de sorpresa al contemplar el escándalo.

—¡Besa mi trasero albino, idiota! —Elsa se revolvió como una loca, al tiempo que sus compañeras intentaban contenerla.

—¡Zorra paliducha! —el moreno se volvió hacia sus amigos e hizo una mueca— Agh, maldita sea. ¿Y ahora cómo arreglamos esto?

Tiritando debajo de su nevada personal, Eugene se abrazó a sí mismo y miró al pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? ¿Hans? ¡Hans!

Incapaz de moverse bajo la gruesa capa de escarcha que lo cubría, el aludido movió los ojos hacia él, desesperado.

—No —chilló, con los dientes apretados—. Aún tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño.

* * *

Anna atravesó como un bólido la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, ignorando a la dama gorda del retrato que resguardaba la entrada y a Giselle, que la llamaba con palabras de consuelo.

—¡Por favor, espera Anna! Vamos a hablar…

—¡Déjame! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

La pelirroja subió a toda prisa las escaleras, ansiosa por meterse a la cama y olvidarse del resto del mundo. La horrible escena de El Patito Modosito se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una película de mal gusto.

Elsa besando a Hans. Hans abrazando a Elsa. Hans y Elsa, juntos. Aquello tenía que ser una broma siniestra del destino.

Los odiaba. Odiaba a esa zorra con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Agh! —Anna sintió como alguien la derribaba en el suelo apenas ingresó en la habitación— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¡Hasta que llegas, pedazo de culebra sin dignidad! —Mulán se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su espalda y rápidamente le sujetó los brazos— No creas que no nos hemos enterado ya del trato que tenías con esa serpiente de Slytherin. ¡Tramposa! Nosotros no ganamos los partidos haciendo trampas, eres una vergüenza para esta casa.

—¡Quítate de encima, perra!

—¡Anna! —Giselle fue a ayudarla, siendo impedida por Moana, quien le apuntó con su varita.

—¡Quédate en dónde estás, zorra!

Ariel cerró la puerta e imitó a la morena. Giselle se quedó en su sitio, imponente y petrificada.

—No sé de que estás hablando —espetó Anna, luchando por liberarse—, ¡yo no tengo ningún trato con nadie! Y menos con ese… con ese…

—No mientas, Anna, sabemos lo que hiciste y tenemos nuestros métodos para hacerte confesar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a golpearme con tus truquitos de kung fu?

—Perra, no todos los chinos saben kung fu —le dijo Ariel—. ¿Qué crees que es Mulán? ¿Un mal estereotipo oriental o algo por el estilo? Eso es algo muy racista de tu parte, estúpida.

—De hecho, soy cinta negra en Kung Fu Ng Ga Kuen. Mi familia proviene de una larga tradición de expertos en las artes marciales.

—Oh —Ariel parpadeó con sorpresa—, pues bien, en ese caso, ¡adelante, Mulán! ¡Demuéstrale a esta idiota lo que puedes hacer con tu chi!

—No, no pienso malgastar la sabiduría de mis ancestros con esta zorra. Ese no era el plan, ¿recuerdas? Preparamos algo mucho mejor, ¡tráelo, Mérida!

La muchacha de cabello alborotado surgió detrás de una cortina y avanzó hacia ellas con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo un frasco entre sus manos.

—Adivina quién ha estado experimentando de nuevo con poción multijugos. Mérida hizo una incursión secreta en el gabinete de la profesora Gothel y preparó este brebaje solo para ti.

—Así es, y Dios sabe que si alguien en este maldito colegio puede arriesgarse a preparar ese asqueroso brebaje, soy yo. ¿Recuerdas el incidente con mamá en segundo año, Anna? Pues eso no será nada en comparación a lo que tengo reservado para ti. Tú no serás un oso, no, sino algo mucho más pequeño y asqueroso, más acorde con tu forma de ser. Busqué la alimaña más repulsiva y despreciable en todo Hogwarts para asegurarme de que así sea.

Anna se envaró, temerosa y desafiante al mismo tiempo.

—A menos claro, que admitas tu culpa y te comprometas a comportarte como una buena Gryffindor —dijo Mulán—. Y eso va a comenzar yendo a disculparte con la pobre Elsa por arruinarle el partido.

—¡Nunca! ¡Váyanse al carajo, zorras! ¡Las odio!

—Bien. Trae acá esa pócima, Mérida.

—¡NO! ¡NO! —Anna se revolvió enloquecida, al sentir como la mano de la asiática le sujetaba el rostro, dispuesta a hacerla tragar aquel espantoso menjunje.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —una voz autoritaria detuvo el alboroto, sobresaltando a las estudiantes.

Todas miraron hacia la puerta y palidecieron al descubrir a la alta mujer de pelo largo y castaño, que las observaba con frialdad. Ariel y Moana bajaron al instante sus varitas, y Mulán soltó a la pelirroja.

—¡Mamá! Q-quiero decir… ¡profesora Dunbroch! —Mérida se incorporó de un salto y a punto estuvo de dejar caer el frasco con la pócima, balanceándolo torpemente entre sus manos—, ¿q-qué hace?

—Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, señoritas —Elinor ingresó en el dormitorio con severidad, reparando en la maltrecha figura de Anna, aún abatida en el suelo—, ¿y bien? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a su compañera?

—¡Iban a transformarme en una alimaña con esa poción! —chilló la colorada, gateando desesperada hacia la maestra, en busca de protección—, ¡me emboscaron aquí y me atacaron entre todas, como unas cobardes!

—¡Maldita chismosa!

—Que vergüenza —Elinor paseó su mirada entre las chiquillas con altivez, en tanto Anna se abrazaba a una de sus piernas, gimoteando—, creí que estaba a cargo de señoritas decentes. Todas tendrán un castigo por molestar a su compañera, en este colegio no toleramos el abuso escolar, ¡ya lo saben!

—Todas estuvieron insultando a Anna, profesora —intervino Giselle—. ¡Además de amenazarme! Por cierto, Mérida hizo esa poción multijugos a sus espaldas y estuvo robando los ingredientes del gabinete de la profesora Gothel.

—¿Es eso cierto, señorita Dunbroch?

Mérida tragó saliva.

—¿Y bien?

—Sí —la mencionada agachó la cabeza.

—Que decepción.

Mérida se encogió en su sitio, incapaz de soportar la mirada de su madre. Anna sonrió con petulancia.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas a la profesora lo que Anna hizo antes del partido, Giselle?

La sonrisa de la colorada se desvaneció de golpe.

—¿Contarme? —Elinor se volvió hacia la muchacha enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que contarme, señorita Rossi?

Giselle jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello, nerviosa.

—Yo… —su mirada azul se desvió hacia Anna, quien para entonces acababa de soltar a la maestra, asustada—, yo…

—Anda Giselle, díselo —insistió Mulán—, dile como esta tramposa atacó a la pobre Elsa durante el partido de quidditch desde las gradas, y casi la tira de la escoba solo para que Slytherin pudiera ganar.

—¿Eso es verdad, Solberg?

Anna alzó la cabeza hacia la profesora, pálida y culpable, y luego la dejó caer, avergonzada. El labio inferior le tembló.

—Ya veo —Elinor suspiró—. Levántese.

La chica se puso de pie, cabizbaja.

—Intervenir con magia en un partido escolar y contra uno de los jugadores, es una falta grave que amerita un severo castigo. Pudo lastimar gravemente a su compañera. O peor.

—L-lo sé… lo siento.

—1000 puntos menos para Gryffindor —sentenció la profesora, provocando que el resto de sus compañeras abriera la boca, anonadadas—. Mañana la espero a primera hora en mi despacho para hablar sobre su castigo, señorita Solberg. Desde luego, se tendrán que invalidar los resultados del partido de hoy debido a su vergonzosa intervención. Mañana por la mañana, usted misma me acompañara a dar las explicaciones pertinentes y se disculpará con la señorita Sorensen. Tanto el director como su abuelo serán notificados sobre esta lamentable conducta.

—¿A mi abuelo? —la chica abrió sus ojos, asustada— No, por favor, a él no…

—No tengo más remedio, entiendo que su padre no ha regresado aún de su viaje fuera de Reino Unido. Es una pena que el Ministro de Magia tenga que presentarse aquí con un pretexto tan deshonroso.

—¡Por favor, profesora! Deme el castigo que quiera, pero no lo llame a él…

—Debió pensar en eso antes de poner en riesgo la vida de su compañera.

Anna dejó escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas. Solo Giselle la miraba con lástima.

—Quiero que todas estén en sus camas en cinco minutos. Y ni una palabra más.

Tan pronto como Elinor abandonó el dormitorio, todas se apresuraron a colocarse sus pijamas y entrar en sus camas. Anna intentó ignorar las miradas envenenadas de sus compañeras. Cuando las luces por fin se apagaron, el dolor no remitió.

* * *

Temblando de frío, Hans contempló como su amigo encendía la chimenea de la sala común, vacía a esas horas. Les había costado una eternidad volver al colegio, puesto que los encargados de la taberna no lograban descongelarlo, ni siquiera usando magia. No fue sino hasta tres horas y varios cuencos de agua caliente después que lograron desvanecer por completo todo el hielo que Elsa había creado, permitiéndole estirar sus piernas y descansar su hinchada vejiga.

A veces aún le costaba creer lo poderosa que era esa chica. Maldita fuera.

—Bueno, esto tendrá que ser suficiente para descongelarles el trasero —Naveen se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y comenzó a servir una taza de té para cada uno—. Se ven tan patéticos en este instante. En momentos como este, realmente doy gracias por ser negro en una época en la que la gente confunde el racismo con amabilidad condescendiente.

—Sí, idiota. Y esa zorrita debe dar gracias de haberme tomado desprevenido o sería ella la que estaría lamentándose ahora —espetó el pelirrojo—. Pero escúchenme bien, me voy a vengar. Elsa Sorensen va a desear nunca haber nacido.

—Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que has dicho eso… —Eugene recibió un empujón del bermejo y trató de infundirse calor con las manos.

—Bien hecho, maricas. Dejaron a la casa de Slytherin en vergüenza delante de todo el colegio y ahora todos creen que somos unos tramposos —Jasmine hizo aparición, seguida por otros dos de sus compañeros. La morena se cruzó de brazos y los taladró con los ojos—, la profesora Elinor acaba de descontarnos 1000 puntos y han decidido repetir el partido el próximo sábado. Facilier no dejaba de gritarnos, espero que estén satisfechos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Hans levantó la mirada, incrédulo, al igual que sus amigos.

—Todo es tu culpa, Westergaard, siempre estás metido en alguna mierda —lo acusó Adam—, ¿y todo para qué? ¿Para molestar a Elsa Sorensen? El mundo no gira alrededor de la princesa de hielo, imbécil.

—El suyo sí —habló la muchacha, desdeñosa—. Eres patético, Hans.

—¡Oigan, jódanse!

—Te informo que no vas a poder jugar en el partido del sábado, Facilier decidió revocarte como buscador del equipo durante los juegos de este mes —prosiguió Jasmine—, y por cierto, quiere que te presentes mañana temprano en su oficina. Parece que tú y Anna van a recibir un castigo.

—Claro, ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de lo que esa estúpida haga. Si ella decidió embrujar a Sorensen al final del partido, no es mi problema.

—No finjas, Hans. Entre serpientes nos conocemos.

—¿Quién mierda va a reemplazarme en los partidos?

—Yo lo haré —Maui, el animago de la casa de Slytherin, le contestó esbozando una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Como de costumbre, será un placer demostrar que soy mejor que tú.

—¿Mejor en qué, idiota? Pensé que los gordos no podían volar.

—Y yo pensé que si ibas a hacer trampa, recurrirías a algo más inteligente que aliarte con la chica más torpe de Gryffindor, pero parece que tus hermanos tenían razón —replicó el enorme muchacho con malicia—, no eres digno de llevar el apellido de tu familia. Así que, ¡de nada!

El colorado hizo amago de levantarse, con intención de golpearlo, pero Eugene lo detuvo.

—Más vale que nunca vuelvas a intentar hacer algo como lo de hoy, Hans —lo amenazó Jasmine.

—¿Ah sí? ¿O sí no qué?

Adam se adelantó y antes de que pudieran detenerlo, tomó las cabezas de los muchachos, que seguían intentando entrar en calor, para estrellarlas con fuerza entre sí, haciéndoles gritar de dolor.

—¡O si no eso! Tengan cuidado por donde van, imbéciles.

—¡Te mataré, hijo de puta! —el cobrizo salto para devolverle el golpe, viéndose impedido de nuevo por Eugene.

—Ahora pórtense bien, idiotas, si no quieren hacer enfadar a la bestia —esa fue la última amenaza del rubio antes de retirarse, seguido de cerca por la risa burlona de Maui.

Ambos le enviaron una breve mirada a Naveen, optando por subir al dormitorio masculino.

—Ah, entiendo. No vamos a golpear a Naveen porque es negro, ¿no? Pues hacen bien, imbéciles, ustedes no valen nada. ¿Qué esperas tú para irte, mujerzuela?

—No me apuntes con tu estúpido dedo Naveen, recuerda que también soy una minoría. Tengo todo el derecho de apalearte si me da la gana.

Hans se volvió hacia Eugene con ira contenida, ignorando el refunfuñar del moreno.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearlo?

—Tranquilo, viejo, no es momento de que te busques más problemas. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, amigo mío. Como yo al vengarme de los maricas Stabbington, ¿recuerdas la cara de esos imbéciles cuando las cosas robadas de los profesores aparecieron bajo sus camas en tercer año?

Hans levantó una ceja.

—Esa idiota de Ravenclaw se cree muy graciosa, yendo de aquí para allá con sus estúpidos poderes de hielo y su amiguita de pelo brillante. ¿Quién carajos se deja crecer el cabello de esa manera? ¡Eso no es normal, maldita sea! ¿Y ahora Sorensen piensa que puede llegar y lanzarme uno de sus hechizos mutantes de invierno para dejarme en ridículo? Pues no es así, viejo, no es así. Nadie le falta el respeto a un Fitzherbert. Nadie.

—Creí que no tenías nada personal en contra de Elsa.

—Pues lo tengo. Y se volvió muy personal en el momento en el que dejé de sentir las pelotas por el frío. Esto —Eugene señaló la nube de escarcha, que aún continuaba granizando sobre su cabeza—, no está bien. Nos vengaremos, Hansy. No hoy, no mañana, pero sí muy pronto. Todos estos idiotas sabrán que tan digno eres de llevar el apellido Westergaard.

* * *

—¡Agh! Mi cabeza… —tumbada sobre su cama entre un montón de hebras doradas de cabello, Elsa se llevó una mano a la frente y se lamentó. La luz que entraba por el ventanal en el dormitorio femenino le lastimaba los ojos.

¿Por qué se había permitido beber tanto la noche anterior?

Rapunzel envolvió otro grueso mechón de pelo alrededor de su adolorida cabeza y tarareó una canción. Su larga cabellera resplandeció alrededor de la albina, atenuando lentamente el malestar que la atosigaba. Elsa suspiró de alivio y cerró los ojos.

—Nunca volveré a tomar otra cerveza de mantequilla —suspiró—, me siento terrible…

—Y no es para menos, después del escándalo que hiciste anoche —le atajó Bella, con la respingada nariz oculta tras otro de los libros que le fascinaba leer.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Olvídalo Elsa, no fue para tanto —Rapunzel le pasó otra larga sección de cabello por los hombros, arropándola como si fuera un bebé.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes…

—No, no sabe nada y no necesita saberlo —la rubia dorada le envió una mirada de advertencia a la castaña, quien solo frunció el ceño.

—¿Saber qué? —un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho.

—¿En serio no recuerdas nada, Elsa?

—Recuerdo estar bebiendo con ustedes hasta que llegó Ariel a decirme sobre la trampa de Anna en el partido de quidditch. Esa perra necesitaba una lección.

—Ya lo creo, si por lección te refieres a encerrarte con Hans en la trastienda de la taberna y besarlo delante de esa pobre idiota sin autoestima —rió Bella detrás de su libro, ignorando los gestos exasperados de Rapunzel.

—¡Bella!

Sobresaltada, la blonda se incorporó de golpe y miró a las chicas con los ojos como platos.

—¡¿QUÉ YO HICE QUÉ?!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¿Ya piratearon Mulán, bebés? Yo he escuchado críticas tan malas que ni de eso tengo ganas, otro clásico echado a perder, ¿por qué haces esto Mickey? ¿Por qué insistes en destruirte a ti mismo? Ya basta de tanta mierda, baby. La tía Frozen no pagará 30 dólares por esa basura, ño, ño, ño. D:

¡Holaaaa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Este debe ser el año en el que menos he actualizado, definitivamente. Es que el 2020 se dejó venir con todo, no les mentiré, han sido meses complicados, tanto que muchas veces, a pesar de tener bastante tiempo libre, solo me quedaba acostada en mi cama en lugar de ponerme a escribir. Sin inspiración, sin ganas de nada. Sé que siempre comento muy alegremente en casi todo fic Helsa que hay por aquí, porque me gusta y es algo que me pone contenta, pero sí, a veces necesitas desconectarte un rato de tus propios hobbies para lidiar con tu mierda. En fin, ¡pasemos a lo que nos concierne!

Como saben, me encanta el universo de Harry Potter y ver a mis pequeñines y a todos sus amigos como magos. Por fin hubo un beso Helsa aunque claro, no ha sido como todos podrían haber imaginado. Entiendan que Elsa alcohólica ya es algo canon en mi cabeza, creo que ella es el tipo de persona que, a pesar de mantenerse serena la mayor parte del tiempo, cedería muy fácilmente al alcohol por la presión de ser una chica ejemplar y todas esas cosas. Y verla perder los papeles siempre es divertido, jajaja.

Datos interesantes acerca de este capítulo:

-Sé que al ir en quinto, nuestros personajes serían muy jóvenes para beber. Sin embargo, en los libros de Rowling esta bebida sí contiene alcohol y que yo recuerde, Harry y sus amigos ya andaban bebiendo esa cosa desde muy jovencitos, así que no voy a discutir con la lógica de su universo. ME GUSTA VER A ELSA BORRACHA. xD

-En Resfriado Navideño, mencionaba que Anna era hija del Ministro de Magia, pero me lo pensé mejor y decidí poner al abuelo en ese cargo, ya que Runny se presta mejor por su edad y personalidad. Ya corregí ese detalle, así que a partir de ahora, me seguirán la corriente, bebés. :3

-Sí, Anna aquí es odiosa, sigue siendo esa chica desesperada y sin autoestima de Frozen 1, combinada con una personita que al ser influenciada por su abuelo, desarrolló ciertas actitudes negativas. So, esperen más bullying de mi parte hacia ella. Lo siento si les gusta el personaje, a mí no y no me arrepiento de ridiculizarla. #Tóxica

-Giselle es la de Encantada. Pienso que se llevaría muy bien con Anna porque ambas son pelirrojas estúpidas que sueñan con encontrar a su príncipe y así, ya saben, las grandes mentes piensan igual, jajaja. xD

-"Besa mi trasero albino", ¡nueva frase del Helsaverso desbloqueada!

Reviews de amor anónimo:

_genesis_: Elsa no puede evitar preocuparse por Hans, aunque se haga la que lo detesta, en el fondo lo ama como todas nosotras. n.n

_Guest_: Hans is a tough nut to crack, but even he's not immune to Elsa's charms, especially when she tries to help. ;)

Chiquillas (y chiquillos, si es que me leen también), espero que tengan una gran semana y que este veinte veinte esté siendo gentil con ustedes. Y si no es así, tranquilos, que millones de personas estamos en el mismo barco. Todos los malos momentos son pasajeros.

¡Nos leemos después en otra aventura Helsa! Díganme lo que opinan en los comentarios. :D


	7. Malvavisco

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, más que mis alocadas fantasías Helsa. D:**

* * *

_2do año._

* * *

**Malvavisco**

* * *

El pelo de Rapunzel estaba fuera de control. Ya era bastante malo tener que cargar con una cabellera de sus dimensiones, como para que de un instante a otro, las doradas hebras escaparan de su trenza y se dispersaran por todas partes, asustando y haciendo tropezar a los estudiantes del colegio.

—¡Ya no sé que hacer! La profesora Yelena dijo que posiblemente fuera un efecto de la pubertad —se quejó con Elsa, mientras se encontraban en uno de los patios internos del colegio—. Mientras a otras chicas les crecen los senos, yo tengo que lidiar con esto. ¡No es justo!

—Deberían encerrarte en la torre más alta del maldito castillo, Rapunzel —la voz de Hans Westergaard, ese odioso y malcriado chico de Slytherin, resonó a sus espaldas, atrayendo la atención de otros alumnos—, así no tendríamos que soportar tu asqueroso cabello. A este paso, vas a terminar convirtiéndote en un peludo yeti.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, ocasionando que la niña se encogiera en su sitio con vergüenza. Desde un rincón, Anna Solberg y Giselle Rossi cuchicheaban celebrando las palabras del pelirrojo con risitas estúpidas.

Elsa enrojeció de ira.

—¡¿Por qué no mejor cierras la boca, Hans?!

—¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes, sangre sucia!

—¡Al menos yo no soy la burla de mis hermanos!

Todos los presentes emitieron exclamaciones de asombro, otros volvieron a reír. El pelirrojo la miró furioso y sacó su varita, inconsciente del montículo de nieve que acababa de formarse a sus espaldas.

La nieve comenzó a tomar una forma descomunal y espeluznante, dejando sin habla al resto de sus compañeros.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Ya me oíste, idiota!

—¡Te voy a…! —no tuvo tiempo ni de pronunciar el hechizo.

Una mano fría y enorme se cerró alrededor de su cuerpo, levantándolo del suelo y haciéndolo gritar. Los estudiantes reunidos echaron a correr aterrorizados, en tanto el monstruo zarandeaba a Hans sin compasión.

—¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—¡No sé! —las amigas de Ravenclaw se refugiaron tras una columna, escuchando las súplicas de auxilio del chiquillo.

—Elsa, ¿tú hiciste eso?

—Creo… creo que sí.

Ambas observaron con los ojos muy abiertos como la criatura empezaba a lanzar al colorado por los aires.

—¡Lo va a matar! ¡Deténlo Elsa, deténlo!

—¡No sé cómo! —la pequeña chilló y luego se miró las manos, inundada por el terror.

Sabía que no debía haberse deshecho de los guantes tan pronto.

En ese momento, la profesora Yelena apareció para desvanecer al monstruo, acompañada por un par de alumnos de Slytherin.

—A mi oficina, señorita Sorensen —la anciana se volvió hacia Elsa con serenidad—, creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. Fitzherbert, lleven a su compañero a la enfermería. Vamos.

La blonda tragó saliva y miró a su amiga. Esta le respondió con una tímida sonrisa, como si intentara decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Elsa respiró profundamente y siguió a la profesora.

Cabe mencionar que aquella fue la última vez que Hans se atrevió a mencionar el cabello de Rapunzel.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Lunes de actualización exprés!

Ay bebés, les traje esto para que comiencen su semana con toda la actitud, algo cortito pero muy interesante. n.n Hacía falta remontarnos un poquito más atrás para presenciar esos primeros años de colegio, donde todos nuestros personajes apenas son unos niños, jajaja. Me imagino a Hans como una especie de Draco Malfoy, el niño rico favorito de todos, jiji.

Ciertamente, la pubertad de estos chiquillos es importante, sobre todo en lo que a brujas y magos con poderes especiales se refiere. En este universo, como podrán haber notado, los cambios de la adolescencia y sus propias emociones tienen una gran influencia en sus habilidades. Quise pensar en Marshmallow (o Malvavisco para los compas), como un reflejo de las emociones negativas de Elsa que, por su edad e inexperiencia, obviamente no es fácil de controlar. Y aquí quien lo pagó fue nuestro pelirrojo, jajaja.

Lo mismo pasa con Punzie, aunque ese es otro detalle que ya se abordará después.

Seguramente se quedaron con ganas de saber que ocurrirá después del OS anterior. Solo recuerden que este es un compilado de historias aleatorias ambientadas en distintos años de Hogwarts, así que habrá un poco de todo conforme vaya trabajando mi imaginación, pero descuiden, porque eso lo averiguaremos más adelante. ;)

_genesis_: Elsa borracha es capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas, al igual que nuestro pelirrojo bebé cuando quiere ganar a toda costa. xD Ay no, después de todo lo que he visto y escuchado de Mulán, sigo sin ganas de verla. ¡Gracias por comentar!

_Guest_: Haha, I love to see drunk Elsa too! She's a little and adorable disaster in that way, you can bet Hans don't mind her behavior, as long as she does such dare things with him. Yes, Anna is definitely responsible for her stupid actions.

Vasallos del Helsaverso, nos leemos después en otra pequeña aventura, a ver que se me ocurre. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Ella

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, más que mis alocadas fantasías Helsa. D:**

* * *

_1er año._

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

—¡Devuélveme mis guantes, Hans! ¡No es gracioso!

—¡Ven por ellos, sangre sucia! —el pequeño Slytherin sonrió burlonamente y lanzó las mencionadas prendas al aire, atrapándolas antes de que la rubia pudiera recuperarlas—¿Quién demonios usa guantes todo el tiempo? ¡Estamos en pleno verano! Mira que eres rara…

—¡Eso no te importa!

—Es por tu problema, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que creo? Las brujas y los magos como tú son monstruos.

Elsa enrojeció de ira y de vergüenza. Sentía el hielo precipitarse por sus venas, como un torrente imposible de contener.

"No sientas, no sientas…"

—Eres una sangre sucia monstruosa y no deberías estar aquí. Las brujas de sangre impura como tú solo contaminan el mundo mágico … ¡ough! —el pelirrojo cayó sobre sus posaderas, cuando una ráfaga helada abandonó las manos de la niña procurándole un empujón.

Sintió escarcha en sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz. Elsa se plantó frente a él y le propinó un bofetón, recuperando sus guantes y colocándoselos en sus pálidas manitas.

—¡Tú eres el monstruo! ¡La próxima vez te voy a convertir en un cubo de hielo! —lo amenazó, para luego marcharse con la respingada naricita en alto.

—Tonta —murmuró Hans, mirándola alejarse.

Sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí mismo.

* * *

No eran muchas las cosas que Hans sabía acerca de Elsa Sorensen, la tímida y reservada niñita a la que el Sombrero Seleccionador había enviado a la casa de Ravenclaw. Tenía una varita mágica hecha con pelo de unicornio y una salamandra azul. Le gustaban el chocolate y el invierno. Provenía de un barrio de clase media de Londres y era hija de padres muggles, lo que lo decepcionó (¿lo decepcionó? No, él no estaba decepcionado, ¡solo era una chica, por todos los cielos!) profundamente. Al parecer, la subdirectora Yelena, quien fungía como tutelar de la casa en cuestión, había acudido a buscarla en persona para asegurarse de que ingresara al colegio.

¿Por qué una hechicera tan poderosa como ella tendría tanto interés en una chiquilla sangre sucia? Probablemente por sus asombrosas habilidades mágicas. Elsa poseía un don particular para manipular la nieve y el hielo, que a duras penas conseguía controlar, incluso con sus guantes de por medio.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que existía un motivo aún más importante por el cual la vieja había ido en su busca.

Ese asunto era un enigma que tal vez nunca lograra descifrar.

¿Cómo había logrado obtener una información tan específica sobre una personita en la que aparentemente, no estaba interesado? Fácil, Hans era bueno escuchando y escabulléndose en diversos sitios sin que nadie lo notara, una habilidad que había perfeccionado al espiar a sus numerosos hermanos en casa.

Probablemente habría continuado con dicho pasatiempo durante su primer año en la Escuela de Hechicería, de no ser porque un objetivo mucho más interesante había captado su atención.

Sí, tal vez Elsa Sorensen no fuese más que una niñita insípida, mandona y de sangre impura, que no mereciera que un chico de su abolengo le dirigiese la palabra.

No obstante, había algo en ella que lo intrigaba de manera inexplicable.

* * *

Había un montón de cosas que Hans detestaba acerca de Elsa. Como el estúpido modo en el que su pelo platinado brillaba al sol y su piel tan blanca como el invierno mismo. La chiquilla resaltaba entre el resto de las estudiantes como un gracioso copo de nieve, uno al que no podía esperar para aplastar entre sus manos.

Si tan solo no fuese tan alta, seguro que lo haría. Eso era algo que lo acomplejaba desde su fatídico primer encuentro, en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Detestaba tener que alzar la mirada para enfrentarse con sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el cielo despejado de las Tierras Altas. No eran más que un par de centímetros, pero le hacían sentirse sumamente inferior y avergonzado.

Solo esperaba crecer lo suficiente para que algún día, pudiera borrar esa expresión condescendiente de su rostro.

La dulzura de su sonrisa era otro detalle que lo atormentaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable con todo el mundo? Incluso había tratado de ser gentil con él, aquel día en el tren. Y también al principio del año escolar, por increíble que pareciera.

—No sé porque eres tan grosero conmigo, Hans. No te he hecho nada —le había reclamado en una ocasión al terminar las clases, contrariada por sus comentarios crueles.

—¿Quieres llorar, sangre sucia? No puedo creer que seas tan patética.

Por un segundo, los orbes de cielo de Elsa se habían cristalizado con dolor, haciéndolo sentir como un miserable. No obstante, la niña se recompuso con rapidez y le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

—Si me vuelves a molestar, lo vas a pagar muy caro.

—Sí claro, eso quiero verlo.

Una pequeña avalancha surgida de la nada se precipitó sobre él, tumbándolo en medio del aula vacía de Pociones y arrancándole un alarido de sorpresa.

—¡Te lo advertí, cretino!

—¡Maldita sangre sucia!

Temblando, el niño observó como la pequeña bruja le hacía una seña obscena antes de marcharse con la expresión de una reina. Suspiró.

Sí, había muchas cosas que Hans detestaba sobre Elsa Sorensen.

Quizá la más peligrosa de todas, fuera ser consciente de las diferencias que los separaban, mismas que por su orgullo y la reputación de su familia, jamás le permitirían conseguir su amistad.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Nada para amenizar el viernes como una humilde viñeta sobre los pensamientos de nuestro pelirrojo favorito, acerca de cierta niña especial. :3 Me encanta pensar en Hans como un chiquitín nervioso y enamorado, aunque él todavía no lo sepa, jajaja.

_genesis_: Nuestra pequeña tiene mucho que aprender antes de dominar sus habilidades al 100%, pero sé que lo logrará. Al menos logró que Hans no volviera a meterse con su amiga. xD

_Frozen 2019_: ¡Basta! No quiero ser grosera, de verdad que no, pero he notado que siempre comentas lo mismo sobre continuar "Traición" de los 30 días, y creo que en más de una vez te he dicho por MP que no tengo intención de hacerlo. Eres Frozen2015, ¿verdad? De cualquier manera lo voy a repetir (y espero que no lo tomes a mal): no habrá continuación de esa viñeta, deja de pedírmelo, please, todos tus comentarios son iguales y ya no sé que hacer para que lo comprendas. o_o Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero es la última vez que respondo ese comentario, por favor, si vas a dejar un review que sea sobre el capítulo.

Pues nada nenorras, por aquí nos estamos leyendo, espero poder traerles algo muy extenso pronto porque tengo muchas ideas. ¡Feliz fin de semana a todas! Que el Helsa las acompañe. :D


End file.
